The Akumu Tournament
by LuciferDragon
Summary: Six years following the Demon World Tournament Koenma's two most recent detective teams are forced into another demonic carnival by a group of S Classed demons. The stakes for this match are Spirit World and each of their loved ones. Can they survive? Story 3/3
1. 1

**The Akumu Tournament is story three in my little Yu Yu Hakusho trilogy. If you don't want to be lost by any descriptions or character mentions, my suggestion would be to read Beginnings and Bonds of Life if you haven't already. **

Please do not leave any comments of "How is this in Demon World". If you read the trilogy as it should be read, all of your questions will be answered.

* * *

1

Six years had passed since the last Tournament was thrown to figure out the Lord of Demon World, and the four original members of the spirit detective team had settled down, not expecting to be bothered much afterward, seeing as Yusuke had been permanently fired. Yusuke married Keiko, like planned, and Kuwabara married Yukina (well, once she finally got over her naïveté). Kurama was dating a girl named Jen. Hiei was the only one to start a family out of all of them. He and his mate, Shakaku, lived in a city in Demon World called Severa, a city that could even possibly be called…human-like, what with their new Lord's rule. They lived in an apartment building, on the 5th floor with their two children Kiete and Tsunada. The newer spirit detective team, consisting of Sha the fire/dragon demon, Hyouga the ice/dog demon, Sukuna the ditzy spider demon, and Kitsu the fox demon, had each started their own lives in either Human World or Demon World. Everything ran normally. No one expected a visit from Koenma, Prince of Hell…

Hyouga was jarred awake by the sound of knocking at the front door. At two in the morning. "Who in the world…?" she muttered, rubbing an eye and looking over her mate to see the time as he also stirred.

"What's going on?" Salem mumbled sleepily. "Did Misou knock something over again?"

The knock came again, this time more urgent.

"No, sounds like someone's outside." She tossed the covers off and shifted her slippers on. She wasn't stupid though, and readied her ice energy to strike out if necessary. Her husband followed close behind her, readying his own energy, this of shadows, to strike on the spot.

She looked through the peephole of the front door and sighed, instantly calling off the cold air surrounding her. "It's just Koenma." Her nerves gave a sudden shot at the situation of her boss being outside her door at two in the morning. "What happened? What's going on? Who's hurt? The hell are you doing here at this time of night?"

Koenma held up his hands. "Whoa, slow down!"

She asked one more question. "What's so important that can't wait until tomorrow?"

His face fell into a grim one. "That's why I'm here now. Call Sha and your squad over here at once. I'll head over to Human World and pick up Yusuke's team."

Hyouga narrowed her eyes. "But Yusuke doesn't work for you anymore."

"He does for now. Please, I swear I'll explain, but only when everyone is back here."

She nodded while Salem put a hand to her shoulder. "I'll make sure the kids are still asleep and call Kitsu and Sukuna. You gather Sha."

"Right. Let me just get dressed, and I'll follow you out, Sir."

* * *

In Human World, at Kurama's lonely looking house, the doorbell rang.

The fox startled awake, sitting up and catching a glimpse of the digital clock next to him. "Now who in their right mind is up at this time?" Kurama pulled on a shirt and rubbed his eyes clear of sleep as he headed to the door.

"Just tell them to go away, whoever the hell it is," Jen called from their room before rolling over.

He opened the front door to come face-to-face with a teenaged Koenma. "Koenma, do you even know what time it is?" It was then he saw the look of severity. "It's bad, isn't it?"

"We've been forced into yet another Tournament, and only you all can handle this one. I need you to contact the others. We're to reconvene at Hyouga's home in—" He was about to finish but Kurama put up a finger to silence him. "—a half hour," he corrected himself. Jen was never told anything about the fact demons and spirits existed.

Kurama's eyes narrowed and he nodded, allowing Koenma in. He went over to his phone and dialed Kuwabara's number.

After a few rings, a grumbly voice belonging only to the idiot picked up. "No I'm not interested in buying your stupid Girl Scout cookies, now go away!"

Kurama couldn't help but laugh, despite the cruelty of the situation. "Kuwabara, pardon me for waking you, but we've got another problem on our hands. Gather Yusuke and meet us at Hyouga's house. Yusuke knows the way there."

"Wait, what's going on, Kurama?"

"I'll explain it later. Please don't let him fall asleep again." He hung up and went back into his and Jen's room.

"What's going on?" she slurred with obvious sleep deprivation.

"Don't worry about it. I just have to run some errands." He smiled as he pulled on clothes proper enough to go out of the house. "I should be back soon."

He gave her a quick kiss and left, heading for the closest portal that he knew to Demon World with Koenma in tow.

* * *

In Sha and Hiei's home in Demon World, the two demons were far from asleep, with the covers over both their heads.

"Hiei, not so loud!" Sha giggled, getting a soft growl as a response.

"Not like Kiete and Tsunada can hear, they're on the other side of the house." They were further interrupted by a loud knock coming from their front door. Hiei pulled the covers down. "God damn it! Who the hell is that?"

"Forget about it," Sha said, just before another loud knock came.

"Couldn't hurt to check, though." He gathered up his pants from where they had landed haphazardly earlier and pulled them on, then went to answer the door before another loud bout of knocking would wake up his hellions. Sha sighed and laid back, rolling over to listen to whatever conversation would start.

Hiei buckled his belts before opening the door. "Hyouga?"

"Did I interrupt something?" She nodded towards Hiei's badly buckled belts and tousled hair.

"Shut up, dog. What the hell brings you here in the middle of the night?"

"Lovely welcome, but you and Sha need to come to my place immediately."

"What do you need us for so urgently? Don't tell me Yuki's sick again."

"No, if only it were that simple. Koenma came to my house, probably because he knew I wouldn't rip his throat out at this time of night. He said something's come up. Something important."

He narrowed his eyes. "This should be a problem for only Sha then, not me."

"That's the thing. He needs both the teams. He wouldn't tell me why."

"Tell him I'm not some lap dog that will follow his every command."

"_Shinamai_!"

He looked behind him to see Sha scowling in a robe. "What? It's true."

"If Koenma says it's urgent, then it's urgent. He doesn't mess around with things like this." She looked at Hyouga. "And it has to be urgent if he wants Yusuke and the others present."

He rolled his eyes. "And how often does he have all his facts straight before he sends you out on your missions?"

"That's not the point!"

A small groan took their attention away as their son came around the corner, rubbing his eyes sleepily. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, Kiete, go back to bed," she said, biting at her lip.

The little boy, who was almost a mirror image of his father, but with wings inherited from his mother, looked at them accusingly. "Then why's Auntie Hyouga here so early?"

Hyouga smiled. "I just forgot something. Go back to bed."

The child looked between them a few times before deciding sleep was a nicer option.

"And besides," Hiei continued, pointing his thumb over his shoulder to where Kiete had just disappeared into, "perfect example of why we can't just up and leave."

"Or you can take them with you," Hyouga supplied. "Remember I have a son and daughter sleeping at home too. Can just plop them in another bed and they won't even know the difference."

Sha crossed her arms and looked at him sternly. "If we're needed, we go."

"I don't—" he started to say, but the look she gave him made him roll his eyes. "Fine. But if this turns out to be nothing, I want no complaints for a week from you."

"Done."


	2. 2

**2**

Thirty-five minutes later, everyone sat in Hyouga's living room either on the couch, the two armchairs, or on the floor. Yusuke let out a big yawn. "So Koenma, what did you drag my ass out of bed for? I've got to open the stand in a few hours; we're not teens anymore. Along with that, didn't you fire my ass?"

The prince crossed his arms. "I don't have much of a choice in this case. Both your teams have been requested to participate in the Akumu Tournament." At a few of the team members' protests, he sagged his shoulders. "I'm sorry, but read this and you'll understand why I needed you." He pulled a letter out of his jacket and handed it to Yusuke.

The ex-detective looked it over before reading it. "'Koenma, A tournament, the Akumu Tournament, begins soon. Your two Spirit Detective Teams are required to fight in it as one team, or destruction to the whole Spirit Realm will be inevitable.'"

"What?! Can they even do that?" Sukuna asked. "Spirit World is a pretty damn big place."

"If they're these people, then yes, they can," Koenma said, taking the letter back. "They are the S Group, a whole group of S-Classed demons determined to get what they want. And what they want is to fight the best of the best, meaning all eight of you."

"When does it start and for how long?" Sha asked, taking a sip of water Hyouga had given her.

"Two days, for a week."

She spit out the water onto Salem's carpet, and he flinched. "TWO DAYS?!" She looked at the spot. "Oops. Sorry, Salem."

"It's all right."

"We can't prepare enough in two days. You couldn't tell us sooner?" Hyouga asked.

"No, because I received this only an hour ago. But that's not the end of it. They also say that if you all do not fight, all your children and loved ones will be killed. The same predicament Toguro placed us in eight years ago."

Sha's eyes flashed with anger and worry.

"So… we either fight or let Spirit World and the loved ones be destroyed," Kitsu said. "I doubt they're serious. We should just ignore the request."

"And you're not a leader of these teams," Sha said darkly. "I make the decisions for our team so hold your tongue!"

Kitsu flinched and looked at the floor.

"You may have nothing to lose, but many of us do." She looked back to Koenma. "So you're telling me, my children will be killed if I don't step up to their challenge and most likely get killed in the process?!"

"And the destruction to Spirit World—"

"Spirit World is the last thing on my mind! What happens if I am killed from protecting them?! Will they still be killed?!"

"Sha," Hiei said, putting a hand on her shoulder, "calm down."

"No, I won't! Answer me, Koenma!" Her shoulders shook and she shuddered. "Tell me what will happen to them…"

"Allow him to speak. I am just as concerned for their well-being as you, but we will learn nothing by speaking out of anger."

Nodding, Sha fell silent, biting her lip in worry as her anger subsided.

"It's not certain," Koenma finally said. "But from their recent behavior, I would say so."

"And they think we're still going to back down?" Kuwabara asked.

"We're accepting it," Yusuke said. "Each and every one of us."

"Yusuke, do you not know Sha's current condition?" Hiei asked as she folded her arms uncomfortably over her chest.

"No, I don't. Is she dying, unable to fight, what?"

"I'm pregnant, idiot!" she snapped. "I-I can't—" She lowered her head so she stared at the floor. "Koenma, are you sure it said all of us?"

Koenma nodded. "I'm very sorry, but it does."

Sha remained silent for a few seconds. "All right. Let's do it."

"Are you sure?" Kitsu asked her and she nodded.

"I'll just make sure I don't get stabbed in the stomach at all."

"Koenma, there's one thing I'm not getting, though," Hyouga said.

"What's that?"

"Lord Enki has been doing well enough as leader the past six years. He's won the last two Demon World Tournaments, and his law has prevailed. Demons will not attack humans. So why are they calling us out?"

"They aren't exactly attacking humans if you all have the energy of A through S class demons, now are they? You know as well as I the Akumu Tournament is in Demon World, well away from humans. Enki's law will still prevail in this." He looked away. "And you should also remember, there are still rogue demons who will kill humans despite what Enki says. It wouldn't be the first time demons disregarded ordered."

"I see. So they have no intentions to take over Human World?"

Koenma shook his head. "No, they're keeping to that portion of the law."

"All right, then we'll just have to kick some major portions of ass, now don't we?" She punched a fist into her other hand as she grinned and winked one of her amber eyes.

He laughed at her bravado. "Salem, I'm assuming you have enough room for everyone, right?" Koenma asked.

The shadow demon nodded. "Of course, though couldn't they just go home?"

"They have the option, but I'm sure everyone would like to pass out where they're sitting right now." He looked around at all the tired faces.

"They'll all fit somewhere."

He stood up and flicked his scarf over his shoulder. "I wish you all good luck."

"Wait," Kuwabara said, "you're not going with us?"

"Not this time. The paperwork from the first fiasco piled up so high I couldn't find my desk for a month. I'd rather not have a repeat of that." He looked over them all. "You may return home tonight if you wish, but you need to be back here and heading to the tournament area in Noriaka, a good five hour drive away, by noon. Find babysitters if you need to, pack what you have to, and win that tournament."

Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama each decided to go home to their loved ones, while the others stayed at Salem and Hyouga's, claiming the old rooms they used when they first met over four years ago.


	3. 3

3

The next morning, Sha and Hiei awoke to the sounds of laughter and loud music. He sat up with a hand to his forehead. "What the hell is that infernal noise?"

Sha laughed behind her hand at the sight of the girls and the four children playing a game that they'd played for years now.

"It's called Dance Dance Revolution or the most popular term, to most Dance Dance Revolution freaks like us, is DDR," Hyouga said "_Uncle_ Hiei."

Yuki and Misou squealed with laughter at the term the fire demon had never gotten used to.

"And why are you playing this ear torturing device in this room, right now?" Hiei asked as he glared at them.

"First of all it's her house, her room," Sha said tiredly. "Second, why couldn't you have done this in the living room?"

"Because Hyou forgot how to unhook it from in here," Sukuna said without taking her eyes off the screen.

Sha looked at her half dog friend. "… Hyouga, it's two freakin' wires, remember?"

"I know," Hyouga said, turning away from the screen, "but you know how I am with remembering things."

"Like remembering to play your game?"

"…Huh?"

YOU FAIL suddenly came up on Hyouga's side. "Boy do you suck!" the game said.

"I win!" Sukuna yelled.

"… I want a rematch!" Hyouga yelled back.

"Nope, it's my turn!" Kitsu said. "I said I get to play winner, remember? Or did you forget?"

"Shut up!"

"Oh look, the poor puppy is sulking," Kitsu said "Aww, do you miss your squeaky toy?"

"Shut up!" Hyouga ran towards Kitsu getting ready to punch her in the mouth but Sukuna tied her hands to the wall with her webbing, making the four children laugh with glee.

"Will you please shut up? We're trying to play."

Sha smacked herself in the forehead. "Imbecile friends of mine."

"Oh c'mon you know you're an imbecile too," Hyouga said as she coated the webbing with ice and broke it. "You just don't want to admit it in front of your hell spawn."

"Whatever, I'm going back to bed," Sha said throwing the covers back over her head. "Wake me up when it's nine."

Five minutes passed before Kitsu leaned over the dragon. "Sha it's nine."

She threw her pillow over her head. "I will kill you," she said, muffled by the cloth.

"But you said—"

"Well I meant ten, damn it!"

"Well if you're gonna be Miss Bitch about it, we'll leave you alone. Your fireman can wake you in an hour," Kitsu said, leaving the room.

"Don't make too much noise," Sukuna added in, grabbing the Playstation and leaving as well, ushering the four children out before any damages arose.

"Ok,_Uncle_ Hiei?" Hyouga said, effectively pissing him off.

"Would you shut the hell up about the damn uncle crap?" Hiei grabbed the nearest thing next to him, which happened to be the alarm clock. Hyouga closed the door in time to make it smash against the door.

Hyouga opened the door wide enough to peek her head through. "You're so cruel to inanimate objects,_Uncle_ Hiei." She closed the door and giggled all the way to the living room.

Sha sighed and pulled the pillow off her head. "I guess we do need to get up and go gather stuff. I'll see if Salem's up for watching our hellions along with his."

"What about your father?" he asked while she got up and straightened out the clothes she had slept in.

"He's busy all this week. Advisers are trying to set him up with another female to produce a legit heir." She rolled her eyes. "Suppose it was going to happen regardless."

He shrugged and got up as well. "Had to be done eventually."

"Yeah but I'm not up to being 'big sister' at my age." She sighed. "All right, let's get this over with."

* * *

As the sun began to set in Demon World, setting the sky into a much deeper red, they entered the air-conditioned lobby of the hotel in Noriaka. The five hour drive had set them on quite a bit of an adventure full of Hyouga taking wrong turns, narrowly avoiding hitting several pedestrians, and veering into the other lane with distractions of trying to find the right streets. They only had to walk about a half hour to find the hotel, located in basically the middle of nowhere.

Sukuna grinned with mischief. "About time we got here, eh Hyouga?"

"Shut…up!" Hyouga punched the nearest thing, which happened to be Kuwabara.

"Ahhh! What the heck was that for!" Kuwabara put his hand on his bruise.

"You were in the way," Hyouga replied simply. "Do you want to get hit again?"

"No, No! That's okay, I'm fine." Kuwabara said.

They examined their home away from home for the week; in between fighting demons that wanted them dead, of course. They carried in bags if they had one packed previous to coming there.

"Hey, it's almost as ritzy as the one from the Dark Tournament!" Yusuke said and put his arms behind his head.

"Welcome, young fighters," a bellhop said and bowed. "Your two rooms are already prepared for you, so if you would follow me…"

They picked up their things with Sukuna stumbling to pick hers up.

"That reminds me, Sukuna," Kuwabara said. "What the heck do you have in there anyway?"

"Umm... Playstation 2, games, a dance mat… and my clothes of course…"

"You idiot…" Yusuke said.

"What's so stupid about that?" Sukuna asked

"Because with a fancy place like this you might find a game room," Kurama said.

"… Goddamn it. I wasted all that packing for nothing."

"You really are an idiot, Sukuna," Sha said.

* * *

In the girls' room a situation presented itself.

"Well it looks like there's only two beds and a couch and four of us," Kitsu said with a sly smile.

"Well that just tells us two of us gets a bed and one can sleep on the sleeper sofa and one has to sleep on the floor," Hyouga said giving Kitsu sly smile in return

"I get the bed," Sha cried walking towards the bed by the window suitcase in hand.

"Then I get the other one," Hyouga said

"I'll get the couch."

"Hey wait a minute! That's not fair! Why do I have to sleep on the floor?" Sukuna whined.

"Because," Kitsu answered simply.

"Now if you excuse me I'm going to listen to my music," Hyouga said putting on her headphones and went to the balcony to just sit and stare off to space.

In the boys' room, the same problem was solved much faster.

"So, what now?" Kuwabara asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Hiei said.

"What is, half-pint?"

"You're stuck with the floor," the fire demon said and pulled the bed out of the couch.

"What?!"

"Well you lost your chance already to claim one of the beds, fool. Kurama and Yusuke already took them." He pointed towards where Kurama and Yusuke had their bags on the beds and were pulling things out of them.

Kuwabara grit his teeth. "Just my darn luck."

"Oh stuff it," Yusuke said. "If you call up the desk downstairs they'll probably send up a cot or something. We're not here for a luxury vacation, you know."

"I know that, Urameshi!" He tossed down his things and stomped over to the phone.

"What should we do now?" Yusuke asked as he kicked off his shoes and sprawled out over his bed.

"There was a place to eat downstairs, I believe," Kurama answered. "I'm sure everyone probably would like something in their stomachs."

"Thanks a lot," Kuwabara said into the phone and put it back onto the receiver. "Should have a cot up in a few."

"All right, sounds like a plan," Yusuke said, nearly ignoring Kuwabara's statement. "What do you think, Kuwabara? A nice steak for a final meal?" He laughed as Kuwabara lifted him up by his shirt collar and threatened to smash his face in. "Have a sense of humor."

"Hark, is that a pissed off Kuwabara I hear?" Kitsu asked as the girls entered the room through a connected door by the sofa.

"We're heading down to dinner, if that's fine with everyone," Kurama said.

Sha narrowed her eyes. "What, that fancy joint we passed by? We didn't even bring nice things to wear."

"We'll tell them to shove their attire rules up their asses if they give us problems then," Yusuke said.

Hyouga grinned. "I'd love to see them argue against that."

"All right then, time to put a nice big steak dinner on Koenma's bill!" Sukuna said, getting a cheer from most of the others. One just grunted in agreement.


	4. 4

4

Demons poured into the arena, each finding their seats in a disorderly fashion. Minimal casualties arose, and the snack bars soon ran out of foods. The mutuel windows stayed open for awhile, collecting the bets of the demons wanting some extra fun during their spectating. Some took a roster offered up by the entrances, and instantly mutters of curses were tossed about the arena. "These humans don't seem to get enough of rough and dirty fighting."

"They won't stop until they're dead it seems."

"Wonder how many demons they've got helping them this time. With the teams needing eight this time, they'll have to be good ones."

"Wow, do you see this? Isn't that S Group that new gang in these parts? Those are some tough bastards; wouldn't want to fight against them."

"Huh, that's why we're spectators. I'm not suicidal."

* * *

The announcer stepped out onto the ring in the middle of the arena, waiting for the connection for her microphone to be turned on. Her flowing tail gave her away as a wolf demon. Her silver-streaked brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail to keep it out of her face as she refereed. "Welcome y'all to the fifth annual Akumu Tournament!" she said in a creepily good Southern accent. "My name is Azura, and I'll be your announcer for this week. First round is Team Urameshi vs. Team Zanzaka!"

The muttering in the crowd grew louder, mainly in sounds of protest.

"Uh-oh guys, I think we're getting talked about," Yusuke said.

Sha shrugged. "Suppose we should be used to it by now."

"And now, entering the arena on our left, Team Zanzaka!"

"So let's see if our opponents are as ugly as Kuwabara," Hyouga said looking towards the gate opposite from where they were standing.

"What was that?! Come say it to my face if you dare!"

Hyouga walked up to Kuwabara, leaned close to his face and said, "Ugly."

Kuwabara tried to punch Hyouga, but she was too fast for him.

"Kuwabara, wasn't it you who said that one should never hit a girl?" Kurama asked.

"Well, I really wouldn't count Hyouga as a girl," Yusuke said

"That's it you little punk! I'll kick your ass!"

"Are you going to fight yourselves or us?" someone asked from the other side of the stadium. They all turned around to find out that the other team had arrived and was waiting for them to settle down. "You know we don't really mind you kicking your own asses, and us not having to lift a finger. But hey whatever, it's up to you how we fight anyway."

"Somebody's a little cocky today," Yusuke grinned, letting off a mixture of demon and spirit energy.

"Well then, if everyone's settled, I'll need the team captains to decide the terms of each match. Also remember, that one side has to get five wins in order to advance!" Azura announced.

Yusuke jumped into the ring, followed by the demon who had yelled at them before.

"Captains Yusuke and Amaru, announce the terms and shake on it."

"Maybe we should have one-on-one fights, prolong the entertainment for the apparitions," Amaru said, holding out his hand.

"All right, let's see how good your team is," Yusuke said and they shook on it.

"It has been decided, the following match will have a series of one-on-one battles!" Azura said and the captains walked back to their teams. "First to five wins the match."

"Let's deicide who goes first with Rock Paper Scissors!" Hyouga said, putting out her own fist to initiate said game.

"But I suck at that game," Kitsu said with a sunken face

"So then you can go first!" Hyouga said while tossing her into the ring

"Hey! That's not fair!" Kitsu said, sitting with her legs to the side in the ring. "Hyouga get back here and fight me!"

"If you win the match, then I will fight you."

"Heh, something tells me this will be a fun match," a demon with a lizard tail said as he jumped into the ring, watching with interest as Kitsu stood and steadied herself. "Feisty female fighters are always fun to fight."

"What the hell?" Sukuna asked. "Let me guess, he's a master at tongue twisters."

"Ready y'all?" Azura asked. The lizard and Kitsu nodded. "First match in this round is Kitsu from Team Urameshi, vs. Kurota from Team Zanzaka! Ready, set, go!"

The lizard man smirked. "Are you ready, feisty lil' fox?"

Kitsu scowled. "Just shut up and fight me."

The lizard smiled once again and leapt at her. She dodged. This repeated four times until the vixen finally grew inpatient. Drawing a dagger, she ran at him. It finally looked like a decent hit was about to be made when he seemed to just disappear.

Growling, Kitsu glanced around her. _Where is he?_ A glint of a dagger met her eyes. Smiling, she dashed toward it, slicing Kurota's side and bringing him out into the open.

He gasped and fell to his knees. Then, standing up, he smiled. "Do you know what kind of lizard I am?"

"Hmmm lemme guess, a gecko and you're about to tell me that you can save me money on car insurance?" the fox replied smugly.

"Close, but no. I'll show you." A light started to form around him but the vixen wasn't willing to wait and see. Crouching, she sprang into the air and caught him by the throat. Thinking briefly back to Sha's despair earlier, she growled.

"_What happens if I get killed from protecting them?! Will they still be killed?!"_

"Bastard," she muttered, slamming the lizard's head into the ring floor. "You're a fucking easy opponent; I'd like a swing at your captain, but unfortunately I'm sure it's gonna be someone with more to lose," she added, once again slamming his head down and digging her claws deeper in his skull. An amethyst light faintly began to glow around the arm that was strangling Kurota. It grew stronger as venomous vapors poured into his neck. She finally drew her dagger and slit his throat. Once she stood upright, she spit on his corpse. Azura started talking but Kitsu didn't hear a thing. She started toward Sha and the others. "Looks like the little lizard lost his life." She smirked. "Oh and Hyouga, you promised me a fight."

Hyouga started running away and the vixen followed close behind. Kurama sighed. "Don't kill each other you two!"

"Ok," Sha started, "who's next?"

Kitsu pushed Hyouga out in front of Sha. "Here. I have a feeling you want a shot at the captain, you always do!"

"Nah, captain always goes against captain, for which I'm not this time," Sha said and flicked her fingers from her palms, drawing her talons. A female demon with short white bangs and shoulder-length white hair entered the ring before Sha, causing the dragon to size up her opponent as she entered as well, as if the other female was familiar to her.

"Second match of the first round!" Azura stated and held a finger in the air, bringing it down so it faced Sha. "From Team Urameshi, Shakaku!" She pointed to the other demon. "And from Team Zanzaka, Ansia! Ready you two?" They nodded. "Begin!"

Sha stood straight up with her legs and ankles locked together and her arms outstretched. Black energy erupted and started to encircle around her. "You ready?"

Ansia merely smirked.

The black energy formed into a thousand little balls with wings. They each grew into a bomb with black fire blazing from every wick. "Flaming Bombs!" Sha shouted, bringing her arms out in front of her toward Ansia.

The bombs flew after Ansia, who jumped out of the way for each of them. As she was, Ansia started forming something Sha didn't recognize at all. Sha let her black energy out again.

"I'm sorry Ansia, but unless you've heard, I have too much at stake here." A dragon formed from her energy and wrapped itself around her, growling softly. "_Di'koyri!" _She pointed to Ansia and the dragon leapt at her. Ansia grinned and put her arms in front of her, creating a powerful barrier that diminished the dragon.

"As you were saying?"

Sha lowered herself into a defensive stance, wary of her opponent now. "So, you must be a dragon of light. Your breed is very rare, even in Ryukai."

"Yes, and obviously you are darkness. We cancel each other out."

Sha started laughing, joined in by Ansia. "So we could fight with powers until our time comes to an end, and there'd still be no winner, eh?"

Ansia rubbed her nose. "Pretty much. If we can keep catching the other's blows in time."

"So what's your solution to this predicament?"

"A good ol' fashioned fist-fight. You up for it?"

Sha called off her energy and grinned. "All right." The two disappeared as they jumped into the air and began their fist-fight. Sha landed a punch on Ansia's jaw and into her gut. Ansia countered with a round-house kick to Sha's head, which was blocked. They both backed off with Sha hovering in the air on her newly summoned wings and Ansia crouched down on the arena.

Ansia wiped blood off her mouth. "You are good."

"So are you." Sha teleported behind Ansia with her dagger to the back of her opponent's neck. "How about we end this without death? You seem to have your priorities in place."

Ansia closed her eyes. "All right."

Sha put the dagger away and was about to put her into a powerful sleeper hold, when Ansia vanished. Sha's nerves shot. "What's this?" She managed to look over her shoulder and launch into a forward handspring, out of the way of a dagger aimed at her vitals.

Ansia frowned for once as she poised herself for another shot. "You were supposed to take that."

"Do not underestimate a Black. You'll regret it, you White devil," Sha said, clearly disgusted with the underhanded ways of a fellow dragon. "You fight without the dragon honors."

"What of it?" She started circling her prey.

Sha drew her dagger once more, dispersing her wings back into the dormant tattoos. "_Zaxerio stetjurinmäe._"

Back by the team, Hiei frowned. "She wouldn't do that unless there was no other option."

"What did she say?" Yusuke asked.

"She challenged Ansia to a duel to the death. Something the dragons do when a great dishonor has been dealt."

Hyouga snorted and crossed her arms. "Way to go on her part of being half of the most prideful creatures around."

Kurama looked grim. "The dragons usually duel with their energies. In this case, it will be hard to win, if they both cancel the other out."

In the ring, Sha dropped into a stance that must've been an opener to the duel. She faced her opponent with her legs slightly spread, one arm over her head glistening with black fire while the other was held in front of her, dripping with the same power.

Ansia sneered, but fell into the same stance, wielding her white power on her fists. "_Zaacci_." In a flash, she was on Sha, though the black dragon blocked the white energy, making her black crackle with effort in keeping the lighter dragon off. "Do not forget, Black, there are no shadows without light!" She pushed more power into her fists, making Sha start to struggle. "The light swallows all darkness!"

With the light energy mere inches from her face, Sha managed to toss the other woman off her and snuck a few punches in with her trained speed, landing two on Ansia's jaw and another on her gut. Just as she went in for a killer blow to the back of the head, Ansia blocked her and threw her back. Sha just barely managed to deflect a punch to her gut, and parried with a throw of her own.

The fist landed home in Ansia's gut, right below her ribs. Without waiting for her to pull away, Sha sent her energy out straight like a lance.

Ansia let out a gasp as the energy penetrated her stomach. She sneered and raised her own fist back with a yell, ready to use her close proximity to Sha to do her own damage, but Sha just steeled herself and pushed the lance further, opening the wound more before pulling it all the way out. The energy vanished and she stepped back to observe the damage.

Ansia growled and tried to stumble after her elemental opposite, but every step drew more blood from her wounds.

"Be wise and stop where you are," Sha said, crossing her arms over her newly formed bruises and scrapes. "You'll bleed out if you keep moving."

The white dragon tried to take one more step, but fell to her knees before falling over completely, her white-blue eyes slowly glazing over.

Azura stepped forward to observe the damage while Sha began using what energy she could to mend her deeper cuts. "Ansia appears to be dead, what with those beautiful glazed over eyes!"

Yusuke scowled. "Does every announcer have to be so morbid?"

"Winner by death, Shakaku!"

The crowd voiced their opinions quite fluently on what they wanted the surviving dragon to do. "They're becoming a bit more colorful with their threats," Sha mused while she went back to her team.

The scoreboard changed to show two to zero as Sha left the ring, sitting down to continue healing her injuries.

"Team Zanzaka seems to want to waste no time in trying to win this round," Azura announced. The next opponent, a normal looking human stepped into the ring. They all knew better though. There were no regular humans in an apparition tournament apart from Kuwabara. Then again, he could manipulate his Spirit Energy, so he wasn't technically normal. "I'll take this one," Sukuna said and stepped into the ring.

"Well there goes our winning streak," Hyouga said.

Sukuna glared at her and threw webbing over her mouth.

While the rest of the team laughed Azura was announcing the next fight. "Team Urameshi's Sukuna, vs. Team Zanzaka's Fuira! Begin!"

Sukuna's normal ditzyness vanished as she grew serious. She took a fighting stance and cautiously watched Fuira's movements. "Your move, Girly-man," she said, referring to Fuira's long red hair and feminine features.

Fuira snarled. "Is that the best you can do? Girly-man?"

"For now. Show me what you can do."

"All right, Spider." Without warning, Fuira burst into flames.

"What the hell?" Yusuke said. "Did he just spontaneously combust?"

"As shocked as I am you used a large phrase like that, technically he did," Hiei said. "Like an idiot, he just released all of his energy at once and blew himself up."

Fuira the Giant Flameball ran at Sukuna who easily dodged. Her spider reflexes gave her an advantage over her opponent. "Nice, nice, but let me show you something." Instead of using her normal webbing that she knew would catch fire, she used her strong-as-steal webs to ensnare Fuira and spun him around in circles. Lifting his weight while spinning, she sent him flying down into the stadium floor, causing a giant crater where Fuira's body landed. Snipping the webs from her nails, she inspected the body to make sure he was dead as could be. Happy with her kill, she skipped off the ring to join her teammates, who were all slightly slack jawed. "What?"

The scoreboard changed to show Team Urameshi – 3, Team Zanzaka – 0.

"Well look at that. We're still winning. Now if you'll excuse me, my turn is over, so I'm off to find some nachos. This place is bound to have a snack bar refilled somewhere."

Hyouga looked at the board while Sukuna left the arena. "So, only two more wins and we're done, huh?"

"Yes, for today at least," Kurama said. "We have no fights tomorrow, so we get a day off to train if we so choose."

"More than likely two of us will be training in different areas," Hyouga muttered, shifting a glance towards Sha.

The small female merely flipped her off and inspected her repaired arms.

Another elemental from the team entered the ring.

"All right, so we have an opponent from Team Zanzaka, now we need one from y'all Urameshi."

Hiei shrugged. "I might as well have a go. This won't take too long."

"Team Zanzaka, Leera, Team Urameshi, Hiei. Begin!"

Her first attack, she released her energy and made little balls of ice. Hiei didn't even move while heat shot out from his body and made the ice melt. Leera frowned.

"Aw, what'd you do that for, Cutie?"

"I wouldn't call me that while my mate is sitting over there with the rest of the team."

Leera scoffed. "That little midget? What good is she?"

He crossed his arms over his chest, instantly recognizing a failure of an intimidation attempt. "It really isn't any concern of yours. She's a good mother, among other things."

"Mother, ha! Don't make me laugh. What mother leaves her children behind to go fight?" She created a knife of solid ice extending from her knuckles. "And what father does the same thing?"

"Aren't we here to fight, and not discuss such issues?" He still didn't move and Leera walked up to him. She circled around his still form, looking him over.

"So you leave them behind with no care? Obviously, since you're both here."

"They are in proper care by Hyouga's husband."

"So how deformed are they? I mean, Sha's record indicates she is half black dragon, and half fire. You are half fire and half koorime. They must be ugly brutes."

"On the contrary," he said calmly, not letting it show that he was losing his patience with her intimidation. "They look like normal children for their ages. Can't say the same for you. You must've been dropped multiple times as a child."

Leera sneered and put the ice knife to his neck. "You shouldn't disrespect me."

He stepped back and circled her, drawing his sword. "And why is that? Are you going to freeze me? Give me a cold?" He laughed. "Your skills will do nothing to me." He encircled his sword in the black flames belonging to the Dragon. "On your knees."

"Why? I thought you said your mate was watching."

He curled his lip in disgust. "I want you on your knees to beg for your life."

She threw her arms to the side. "I'm afraid I don't know how," she laughed. "See I have no intentions of leaving here alive. I say respect me, for I am a messenger for the S Group."

He nearly dropped his sword. "What do they want to say?"

"First off, congrats on reaching the arena. Secondly, Tsunada, Kiete, and Yukina are being held captive. Along with Hyouga's mate Salem and their kids Yuki and Misou. Oh, and Yusuke's wife, Keiko." She put a finger to her lips and pulled a thoughtful look. "Hm, I keep thinking I'm forgetting someone. Oh yes. Kurama's girlfriend Jen."

"You son of a bitch!" Sha shouted while being restrained by Kurama and Kitsu. "What have you done with my kids?!"

Leera tsked. "She's taking it worse than the others."

"What have you done with my family?"

"Nothing at the moment. But if you die, your son dies. If Sha dies, your daughter shares the same fate."

"My children are only four and two, they must be scared out of their minds, and you sit there calmly, telling me they will die!" He slashed at her form. While the sword grazed her skin, the Dragon hit her tenfold and she fell to the arena floor. He stood above her with the sword pointed over her head, with no mercy in his red eyes. "Then excuse me for this, but I must live." He slashed downward and sliced her head in two. Without a second glance, he left the ring, refusing to watch as the flames engulfed his would-be opponent.

Sha stared straight ahead, too stunned for words until her knees buckled under her.

"_Shinamai_, what are we going to do?" she whispered as her mate knelt down beside her, keeping her from collapsing any further.

"We live." He turned to everyone. "We all live."

Kitsu nodded. "They didn't take anything from me, but I will continue to fight. If I die, I go kicking and screaming."

Yusuke chuckled. "Keiko's probably giving them Hell right about now." He thumbed his nose.

"Yusuke, isn't she pregnant?" Hyouga asked.

"Yes, she is. Our first kid. Doctors say it's gonna be a girl."

"Team Urameshi, present your captain," Azura said, breaking their conversation.

"What do you want?" Yusuke asked.

"Since this is your last battle, you are required to fight Zanzaka's captain."

Yusuke groaned. "I'm getting too old for this crap…" Nevertheless, he jumped into the ring. Amaru did the same on the other side.

"Ready Urameshi?"Amaru said.

"Of course."

"Team captains, get ready, and begin!"

Without any delay, Yusuke's energy spiraled all around him, a mix of his human and demon selves.

Amaru looked like he could piss himself. "This was a bad idea," he muttered.

Yusuke pointed his index finger at Amaru and simply said, "Spirit Gun!" He blew at his finger and grinned as he made far too quick work of his opponent. "Too easy."

"Well that was short," Azura said stunned. For once, the crowd was silent. "Winner of today's match is Team Urameshi!"

The team left the arena to go find their missing spider.

It didn't take long to find her in the food court, surrounded by every snack they had restocked in the short amount of time their matches had taken. "Sukuna!"

"For once this isn't all for me," she said, shoving the remains of a soft pretzel down her throat. "I knew we'd win so I got a feast for us all!"

"Full of nutrients," Sha said sarcastically, but ate a churro all the same.

"My stomach is gonna yell at me later for this," Kuwabara said while they picked at the assortment of snacks Sukuna had procured.

"So what did I miss?" Sukuna said as she sipped her Coke.

"A messenger of the S Group telling us our loved ones are imprisoned and Yusuke blasted Amaru with one shot," Kitsu explained.

"Figured it was more than a bluff," Hyouga said. "I shouldn't have let the kids stay home with Salem without further protection."

"Hey, it's OK," Kitsu said, rubbing the ice dog on the back. "Salem probably fought as much as he could to keep them safe. All four of them are probably still fine and in his sight."

"I hope so." She finished her bag of chips. "If you don't mind, I'm going back up to the room. I'll see you all later."

They said their good-byes and resumed eating. Sha watched her best friend walk off with a heavy heart. She excused herself and ran after Hyouga. "They're all together," she said reassuringly. "Salem is not one to idly stand by while his loved ones are taken."

Hyouga sniffed. "I shouldn't have left them alone. It hits especially hard since yours were taken under his watch."

The dragon shook her head. "We didn't foresee these demons to actually kidnap those threatened. I'm sure Salem fought them tooth and nail and shadows to keep our young ones safe. So long as we are not killed, everyone will be fine."

"And what if I am? My mate and my kids are murdered."

"Then you fight with everything you have, down to the icy core that gives you your second power. Fight with the ice, and kill using the senses of a dog. Ice kills all, and dogs are not easily defeated. You will survive Hyou. I know this."

Hyouga smiled. "Thanks Sha. But I think I'm gonna go lay down for a bit, all right?"

Sha nodded and gave her friend a hug before rejoining the others in their "snack-bar feast".


	5. 5

**5**

Instead of being a happy day dedicated to training, it was a somber and sad day for them all. Yusuke seemed to be the best at hiding his gloom, despite the fact his pregnant wife was held captive somewhere. Unlike the others with something to lose, he acted as if nothing was wrong, trying to apply a positive attitude along with Kitsu and Sukuna.

Hyouga was the worst out of them all. Ever since the rest of the team had returned to their rooms she had been listening to her music and refused to talk to anyone. Not that anyone could blame her. She was the only female in the groups that had to protect her own family as a mate and a mother. Hyouga didn't have anyone by her side. She only spoke when she had had enough of Yusuke trying to cheer her up.

"I'm going to train," she said softly and brushed past him to leave the room.

"I wish we could do something to help her," Sha said as she leaned against the couch, her hands laying subconsciously over her slightly bulging stomach.

"Only time will heal her wounds," Kurama said as he played with a rose. "She's got a lot on her mind, and nothing we can do will help her. Best to just let her have her own time."

"It's not natural seeing her not energetic and hyper," Kuwabara said.

"Well like Kurama said, we've got to give her time," Kitsu said as her and Sukuna fought in Soul Calibur 2.

"I hope that's all she'll need," Sha said, sighing sadly.

* * *

Another tree that had been turned to ice shattered into countless pieces as Hyouga trained relentlessly. She paused to catch her breath, letting her claws shrink and weaken as she sat down. She wiped at her brow, feeling a thin sheen of sweat come clear of it.

A snapping twig caused her dog ears to swivel towards the minor disruption.

Growling softly she elongated and strengthened her claws again. The presence she felt was powerful, and she didn't like it. The strong aura of evil threatened to overtake her senses. "Either show yourself or prepare to defend yourself, asshole. I'm in no mood for interruptions."

A tall, burly dog demon emerged from the woods. "And I believe you should listen to those who hold more power than you."

Her nerves gave a lurch as she realized who it was. She refused to let her surprise show on her face. "Being a class above me doesn't mean I have to respect you."

"So you've realized who I really am."

"Before you even showed your face. You should learn to mask your aura, mutt."

The dog demon narrowed his amber eyes and his aura vanished. If it wasn't for the ears he would've been recognized for a human wrestler with the body he held. "I don't think I should be considered a mutt, being pure dog. You on the other hand—"

"I know my heritage, and I could care less of my background. Now if you've only come to antagonize me, get out. You guys have done that enough by taking my loved ones from me, not even letting me know if they are alive and fine."

He held up a hand. "Rest assured they are alive, and well. They are not far from here."

"I will never be reassured until I see my mate and pups with my own eyes. Unless you can do that for me, I will never believe you."

"It is easy to say things like that when you are dealing with the enemy. But what would you say if I would take you to them?"

"That you are lying to me. Like the dog that you are," she added, icy venom edging into her voice.

"Touché," he said, "but would you come with me to see them?"

She thought it out, weighing the consequences of the option laid out in front of her. After a minute, she looked back to the dog demon, her chin tilted up to show she wasn't afraid. "Show me my family."

* * *

The dog led Hyouga through the woods into a cave she hadn't even noticed before. She asked no questions as he led her down the dark corridors. Her heightened senses allowed her to see as if she were back outside. The dog pressed something invisible on the wall beside him, and part of it slid aside revealing a long corridor with doors lining the sides.

"It is an old holding corridor that was used a century ago for captives intruding on this land. The captives were either held until death, killed, or committed suicide. Once you were put in here there was no escape." He took her to the fourth door on the right and took out his keys to unlock it. "Consider this a lucky day."

She peered past the demon and clapped a hand to her mouth to keep her from screaming. Being lucky was the last thing on her mind! Inside the room her mate was being held by his wrists to the wall as he sat slumped over, his hair tousled and matted with blood. His entire body was dirty as his shirt hung around him in shreds. "What did you do to him?"

"I did nothing. It was the lower classes who guard this place that did this."

She pushed past the demon and ran to her mate. "Baby? Can you hear me? It's Hyouga." She put her hands to his face and lifted it up, only to let it fall as she saw his features. His lip was cut and still freshly bleeding, and his left eye above the old scars was so badly bruised he wouldn't have been able to open it if he wanted to. Dried blood clung to his forehead as it had dripped from a head wound. "Salem, please wake up. Let me know you're still alive."

"Aikou?" he said softly, using his affectionate name towards her. "Is that you?"

"Yes, it is," she said, looking at her husband through teary eyes. "What have they done to you?"

"The day after you left, I was tucking the kids in for the night, and I was attacked. I fought as hard as I could and was still defeated." He choked back tears. "I tried so hard to protect them. I'm so sorry, Aikou. I failed them as a father and uncle, and you as a mate."

"Shh, don't worry. You did your best." She stroked the non-bruised side of his face. "I don't put any blame on you."

"Would you like to see your kids next?" the dog demon said from the doorway.

"Why are they separated from their father?" she demanded as she ripped part of her shirt to try and clean at least some of her mate's face.

"Your kids, along with Sha's, are being held in a special room not too far away. You do not have much more time before I have to send you back."

She turned back to her mate, not wanting to let him go. He looked so weak and vulnerable, not the person she was used to. There was no spark in his violet eyes that let her know he loved his life, being with her and their children. It was as if he had given up everything.

"You should go," he said. "I don't want to keep you from seeing them."

The tears threatened to overtake her as she nodded and leaned down to kiss his broken lips. They weren't the smooth ones she was so used to feeling on her skin. Tearing away from him, she felt as though a piece of her soul had ripped away from her. Not showing weakness, she followed the demon out the door and after he closed it, to another room that was a bit cleaner and more lit. It was there that the four kids were being kept.

"MOMMY!"

She had no sooner entered the door when her son and daughter had collided into her legs. She knelt down on the floor and hugged them as disbelief flooded through her. The children were unharmed. "You didn't hurt them?"

"They are too young to understand what's going on here."

"We want to go home, Mommy," Misou said.

Yuki started crying.

"I wish I could take you all home right now, my babies, but I can't."

"Why not, Mommy?" Yuki said, sniffing and rubbing her nose with her arm.

"Mommy has a lot to take care of to get you out of here safely."

"Hurry up and get it done," Misou said, crossing his small arms over his chest. "We want to go home with you and Daddy."

"You will. You just need to give me time, and you have to be brave for Mommy, okay?" She looked over to the other two, seeing Kiete eyeing the demon behind her warily, keeping his little sister behind him. Even at the age of four he had been given some training in defending himself, and he knew how to control a bit of his strange mix of energies. Tsunada merely played with her brother's wings, her tail swaying happily behind her. "Kiete, you're the oldest. I expect you to protect them all."

The boy merely nodded, ushering his sister back to some games they had been provided. They sat on two of the four futons laid out on the floor, and he began teaching her how to play one of the games, never taking his black-eyed gaze from the door.

The demon behind Hyouga cleared his throat. "It's time I take you back."

Her heart heavy, she gave the two a kiss and hugged them tight. "I won't leave you here, I promise."

* * *

She didn't say a word again as she was led back out into the sunlight.

"You have seen your family alive and well. You should be able to go on happily."

She turned to him with a snarl. "Happily? My mate is not well, and there's nothing I can do for any of them besides kill all of you."

"Not kill, Hyouga. Live. Our request is to fight the best of the best. If you each survive, your family survives. This is our way of weeding out the weakness of our species."

Hyouga refused to listen to such disgusting words. "Stay out of my way. Next time I see you I will kill you."

The demon scoffed and faded away.

Out of anger, Hyouga's aura flew out of control. All around her, anything within a fifty yard radius turned into solid ice. "YOU DO ANYTHING TO HURT THEM FURTHER I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" she howled as she attempted to leash herself. As her powers slowly came back under control, she fell to her knees and cried her heart out.

* * *

Just as the two groups were about to go search for her, Hyouga barged into the girls' room.

"Hyouga!" Sha exclaimed, scrambling off the couch as fast as she could to hug her friend. "Where have you been? You've been gone for hours; the sun is setting already." She pulled back and noticed that her gaze had grown even more somber than before. "What is it?"

"You'll need to sit down for this." She glanced around at everyone, who dropped what they were doing and focused on her. "Our families are safe, for now. One of the S-Class demons took me to see my family. Salem's a mess, but, Sha, our kids are unharmed. I'm not sure about the others. All I know is they're alive."

A heavy sigh of relief swept through the room.

"It's good to hear they're at least alive," Kitsu said. "Any other news?"

"They don't expect us to win any matches. They only want us to survive."

"So we don't have to defeat them, just avoid being killed?" Kurama asked.

Hyouga nodded. "That's what the demon told me."

"Surviving may be a hard thing to do though," Yusuke said, sitting back and crossing his arms. "S-Class is not easy to take down, and that's just one of them. They tend to fight to the death."

"Indeed, they have put us in a rather difficult scenario," Kurama agreed, leaning forward and nibbling on one of his knuckles.

"But it should be no problem for most of you; you guys have jumped to S-class ranks. Even Kuwabara has strengthened himself considerably over these past few years," Sukuna said. "While our group is A-class excluding Sha, you should have no problem."

"Well you're half right Sukuna," Sha said, "but I'm not S-class. I'm only at A rank. My mixed blood prevents me from accessing all the strength of a full-blooded A-class dragon"

"Well we're screwed then," Kitsu said with a sigh as she leaned back on the sleeper sofa.

"Not really," Yusuke said. "You'd be surprised what can happen."

"Yusuke," Kurama said, still staring ahead of him. "With Lord Enki's law, they shouldn't be giving us these threats. While this Tournament is not interfering with Human World, how can they get away with killing our human loves?"

"I'm not exactly sure on that either," he said solemnly. "But think, they will be giving them hell."

Kurama nodded and then got up. "I'm going to head to bed early. We fight tomorrow." And with that, he was gone through the door separating their rooms.

"He's not doing too good," Kuwabara said. "You'd figure all of us would be distraught over this news, but even I'm confident Yukina's fighting for her life."

"Yes, but your wife is not human," Hyouga pointed out.

"Well… you got me there, I guess."

"If anyone should be worried, it would be Yusuke, wouldn't it?" Hyouga asked, looking towards Yusuke.

Yusuke nodded, but grinned all the same. "But I have confidence in Keiko."

Sha stood and straightened her skirt. "Kurama had a good idea though. Let's turn in early. We should make sure nothing will catch us off guard tomorrow."

"All right," Hyouga agreed, "but I call first dibs on the shower."

"All yours. You've been training hard all day." As her ice dog friend passed her though, she smiled at the change in emotions flowing from her. No longer were they laced with sorrow, grief and worry, but determination to kill, and to survive. _Good Hyou, you've got more at stake than us, we don't need you losing your head._

The rest departed as good nights were exchanged with one another. The three remaining girls got changed and climbed into bed. Sukuna once again took Hyouga's bed, who didn't even seem to mind as she emerged from the shower. Instead, she just grabbed her MP3 player and fell asleep on the balcony outside again.

"Hey, guys?" Kitsu's voice came from the darkness of the room on the sleeper sofa.

"What's up Kitsu?" Sha answered, her eyes growing heavy.

"Do you ever wonder why we're here?"

"One of life's great mysteries, isn't it?" Sukuna answered sarcastically. "Why are we here? Are we here by some cruel cosmic joke, or is there really a god? Watching us?"

There was a moment of silence before Kitsu answered, "Sukuna, what the fuck are you talking about? I meant here at the Tournament."

"You forget you need to be specific, Kitsu. You say 'do you ever', makes me think my whole life."

"Well, fine. Have you wondered in these past few days why we're here?"

"No, never gave it much thought."

"There are plenty of S-Class and A-Class demons here, so why us? Why pick us out of every one of the upper classes?"

"Most likely because we tend to hunt them on orders from Koenma," Sha said sleepily, now finding it hard to focus on the conversation at hand. "Demon Spirit Detectives don't happen very often, King Enma sees to that."

"He had no choice this time though," Sukuna answered. "We've been keeping these demons in line after being given a second chance." She scoffed. "Gotta love it. Our redemption will also end up being our downfall."

"Karma comes back and bites you in the ass. Nothing can be done about it besides making our names known for the greater good, not as traitors," Kitsu said.

This time it was Sha who scoffed. "That won't happen. You know how lower classes are. Our names are already known to be horrid, and nothing we do will make it better than that. We killed without hesitation even before then; we were already traitors."

The silence came upon them again before Kitsu broke it again. "I guess you're right, Sha, but what can we do? You have the worst record of them all, if I remember correctly."

She stared at her pillow sadly. "I have many sins I must atone for before my demise. Now away to sleep girls, we need rest."

"All right. 'Night Sha," Sukuna said, Kitsu echoing her words.

"Good night," Sha managed before her eyes slid closed and she drifted off. Her dreams though, brought her very little comfort.


	6. 6

6

_One hundred and seventy-nine years prior, Shakaku, only fifty-six at the time, ran with her newly stolen treasure, her best friend and mate at her side. They were being pursued, but that didn't bother them. They were the last two remaining in their party, and this would be their last act of thievery anyway. Once they got away, they would go into hiding, where no one could find them. _

_Only three days later the bounty hunter caught up with them, and her mate was slaughtered before her eyes. She just managed to get away destroyed on the inside. Wanting revenge, she went on a killing rampage. Relentlessly she killed, seeking the man who caused all her sorrow. At the age of two hundred and six she finally found him. Once she extracted her revenge, she found no honor or joy out of her killings, and went on the run from the Defense Force. _

_But her dreams suddenly changed to something unknown to her, non-existent in her own memory. A vision of her family came to her, all slouched over and beaten. Her father and her cousin, but, most importantly, her children. She made a step towards them, but stopped dead in her tracks, clasping a hand to her mouth to keep the bile down as tears flew down her cheeks. All of them were dead. A demon, stood off to the side, laughing as he fought with someone. She couldn't see who, so she crept closer. The sounds of battle stopped with a cry of death, but that sound belonged to a voice she had heard in every octave already. Rushing forward, she came upon the source of the noise and wished she hadn't. A demon stood over her mate as he died, no remorse in his eyes. Just… laughing._

Sha came awake with her finger bleeding in her mouth. Apparently she had been biting it in her sleep to keep herself from screaming. Feeling a pang of panic, she slipped out of bed, using the glow of the sky as her light, and crept into the boys' room. Her mate was sleeping on the sleeper sofa bed, closest to the door she had just closed behind her gently, not to make a sound. Tears brimming in her eyes, she moved silently to him and knelt in front of his sleeping form. Nothing was amiss, he was only asleep. _But that dream had seemed so real…_

Luckily, he had always been a light sleeper. He opened his eyes to stare back. "Sha, what's wrong?" It was then he noticed her tears. He sat up and wiped them away. "What happened? Did you and your friends have some kind of argument?"

She shook her head. "No, but a really vivid dream. I was dreaming of before I met you, but that is usually normal. Then it switched. My— our whole family was dead in front of me, but not you. You weren't there. You were fighting another demon, a strong one. And he killed you in front of me, and laughed." She dried her eyes on an end of her black flannel PJ sleeves. "I had to come see that you were fine."

"I'm all right. Stay with me tonight. I hadn't realized how long it had been since I slept alone." He moved back a bit and raised the sheets to allow her to come in and rest against him.

"I wonder if they're all okay," she whispered.

"Hyouga said it for herself, they're all right."

"What about you? Aren't you worried about your sister?"

"I am, but she's Kuwabara's collateral. I can only hope for his survival."

They laid in silence for awhile. She made small circles on his chest. Just as he was about to drift off to sleep again, she spoke. "For once, I'm really scared…"

"You know I'm here to protect you."

She laughed softly. "You can say that, but you can't be in the ring with me, preventing my death. Just as I can't prevent yours." She traced a finger around the mark hidden on his neck, one that mirrored hers. "Considering what we've done, neither one of us can lose."

"I will not lose so easily, and neither will you." He kissed her deeply before saying, "We should sleep. Don't want to be exhausted in the afternoon."

She nodded. "Yeah." She snuggled as close as she could before drifting back off to sleep. Hiei watched her sleep, as he had countless times before, then drifted off himself.


	7. 7

7

Storm clouds hung low over the stadium as the team entered the ring. "Ooh, this isn't ominous at all," Kitsu said, crossing her arms.

"Not at all. That is," Sukuna said, pointing across the stadium to their opponents. The weapons hanging on their backs spoke of their strength clearly, each being larger than their wielders.

"Eegh, so who wants to go first?" Sha said. "Judging by what they're carrying, the men are compensating, and both sexes must smell."

The whole time Hyouga had been clamping her nose closed. "Be grateful you don't have a dog nose." Suddenly she had a sneezing fit, similar to that of a canine trying to get a foul odor out of its nose.

Sha quirked a brow. "That bad?"

"You know the smell your house gets when you try to cook something other than basics? It's about that bad."

"Shut the fuck up, I've been practicing!"

Hiei muttered in agreement to Hyouga, awarding him with a kick in the shin and a death glare from his wife.

The other boys laughed at his misfortune, as the other team's captain stepped up to the ring.

"I suggest you stop laughing, Detective, and get your rear in the ring before I punt you into it."

"Yeah, yeah, Shorty, I'd like to see you try," Yusuke laughed as he jumped on to the platform. The thunder overhead grew louder as the clouds became darker.

Azura clicked her mic on and raised a hand in the air. "Welcome to day three of the Akumu Tournament, blood-fans! First round of the day are the finalists of the first round, Team Urameshi—" boos, hisses and jeers were added in "—and Team Relique!" The crowd cheered so loud the detectives thought they'd go deaf, Hyouga and Kitsu out of all of them with their hearing.

"You'd figure Yusuke would at least get some respect, being the descendant of the late Raizen," Hyouga said, tugging on her ears.

Kitsu scoffed. "With his record? No, this is to be expected."

"State the stakes of the match!" Azura shouted.

Relique grinned. "How about a two vs. two match, a win of four rounds lets the winner proceed."

"Good enough," Yusuke said and they shook on it.

"The captains have agreed to four rounds of teamwork!" Azura announced as the captains returned back to their teams to decide their partners.

"All right Captain Morgan, pair us off," Hyouga stated, sitting in the grass.

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking, keep your pants on, Hyou," he retorted, biting his thumbnail in thought. "Kurama and Hiei, Kuwabara and myself, Sha and Hyouga, and Kitsu and Sukuna. Sound fair?"

Each nodded in agreement.

"No problems here," Kitsu said. "They're how we usually team up anyway."

"Round one of the tag-team matches starts now!" Azura shouted. "Teams present your duos!"

Hyouga made a move to be first but Yusuke stuck out his arm. "Let's see who they bring up first."

She scowled, but obeyed all the same. Good thing too, because the first team up was a team of full fire demons, holding long broadswords.

"Fire. All right, Sukuna and Kitsu, want to take them? You're the only full animal demon team."

"Sure," Sukuna said, and a "Why not?" came from Kitsu. Both girls hopped into the ring and crouched into a battle stance.

"Team Urameshi's Sukuna and Kitsu, and Team Relique'sTomi and Yuka. Begin!"

The female Yuka grinned at the male. "So which one do you want to take out, my love?"

"They look easy enough to take out with one swing, are you sure we have to partner up and do this?"

"Rules are rules, so we take one at a time, or both."

"I'll take the fox then."

Kitsu growled, "You _do _realize we're standing right here, right? You know, like directly in front of you, ready to whup ass at any time?"

Yuka turned on them with a flash of red eyes and swung her sword, sending a wave of flames at them that they dodged. "And _I_ am talking to my mate, so I suggest you hold your tongue."

"Oh, us hold our tongues. That's a good one," Sukuna said as they landed safely out of harm's way. "Dunno if you know anything, but we don't shut up, even if Sha threatens to throw us off the balcony of her apartment." She jumped into the air and used her steel webbing to wrap the two fire demons up together, causing them to both drop their swords. "Do it Kitsu!" she shouted as the demons struggled to break loose. "This is strong stuff, but their heat will melt it in no time!"

"Right!" Kitsu leapt into the air and pounced on her prey, sending them to the ground, even further away from their weaponry. Grabbing a throat in each hand, she sent her poisoned energy into the bloodstream of them. "Those who plot together die together, am I right?"

Yuka spat in her face before she passed, Tomi right after her.

"Point to Urameshi! Sukuna and Kitsu have survived their match!"

The scoreboard changed to show their results and they got their first glimpse of the destruction the wave of fire had made. It had reached up to the first few rows right behind them, so there was now a patch of ash where spectators were about five minutes ago.

"Well shit, good thing we didn't get hit, huh?" Sukuna said, getting a nod from Kitsu. They dropped off the side of the ring and received praise from their teammates.

"You didn't ditz out, Sukuna, nice one," Hyouga cheered. "Round of nachos on me."

Kuwabara groaned. "No more snacks for me for awhile. That food upset my stomach pretty bad."

"Then I'll be sure to get us two rounds."

"What did I ever do to you?"

"Exist?"

"You want to go, punk?!"

Hyouga grinned and held up a shard of ice. "I dare you."

"Children!" Yusuke yelled at them. "We kinda have something more important to focus on, if you forgot!"

Kuwabara growled. "She started it," he mumbled, crossing his arms and turning childishly away from Hyouga, who just grinned wider and made her ice shaving melt.

"Round two, present your duos," Azura interrupted.

An ice and wolf demon took the arena, the ice elemental holding up a giant staff and the wolf a saber twice its normal size.

"We'll handle these two," Kurama said and entered the arena, Hiei following behind him.

"Team Urameshi's Kurama and Hiei, and Team Relique's Shard and Fang, begin!"

The elemental chuckled. "So how's the kids there Hiei? Heard they're in a tight spot."

"It's none of your concern."

"Oh? Did I hit a soft spot?"

"No, you hit an annoyed nerve. Quit while you're ahead, and you might still keep your head."

"Oh, you mean if I bring up your kids? Like them in a dark, dank room, tortured for hours on end, broken and scarred, mutilated more now than they were when they came out of the womb."

"You had your warning." He vanished and reappeared behind Shard, decapitating him with one swift stroke of his sword.

Fang backed up. "Hey man, I don't even want to be here, I got dragged in to this on a drunken bet."

"You should take your bets more seriously then," Kurama said. "Rose whip! Entangle!" His rose whip formed and wrapped itself around Fang's form. "If you were serious with what you said, you would have dropped your weapon long ago."

"If that's what it takes, here, just get the thorns off me man, they hurt!" He dropped his saber and kicked it away with what movement he had left. "Honestly, I respect all the work you two are putting in to ensure the safety of your families. Not many demons would care that much for their offspring or mates."

"We're not normal. Haven't you figured that out by now?" He released the whip.

"You act like wolves do. We protect our pack at all costs. I am in your debt."

"Get off the ring so we can take our win, and get the hell out of here," Hiei said, pointing his sword at Fang, who put his hands up.

"All right, I'm going." He did a back flip off the ring.

"Fang has fled from battle," Azura announced, "and with Shard dead, that leaves Team Urameshi another win. Kurama and Hiei both survive."

The crowd booed and hissed.

"OH SHUT THE FUCK UP WOULD YA!?" Hyouga screamed on the top of her lungs.

It didn't take long before the next pair entered the ring, leaving it up to Sha and Hyouga to take a win. Both pairs stared each other down. In the process, the heavy storm clouds sent rain pouring down on them.

"Hey, Hyou, you ready for this?" Sha said, lowering into a battle stance and flicking her talons to attention as Azura set up their round, water dripping from their already soaked skin.

"As ready as ever." She called shards of solid ice between her knuckles, looking funnily enough like a womanly Wolverine. "You good to go, Dragon?"

"You know it."

Azura brought her arm down. "BEGIN!"

The two men looked at their opponents with mixed emotions. One carried lust, another disgust. The one with disgust swung his circle sword around and over his body, crashing it down into the ring. "Which one, Santen? The bitch mutt, or fire breath over here?"

"Hm, well Sentan, I'm much taken to that 'fire breath' you're referring too. I think I'll deal with her." He wielded no weapons, but instead held out his arms in front of him, closing his gold eyes and murmuring.

Sentan rolled his eyes at his brother. "You heard the mildly insane man. Bitch Mutt, come and get me."

Hyouga snarled. "With pleasure you sad excuse of a male specimen." She crouched and disappeared, appearing behind Sentan to decapitate him, but he anticipated her move and ducked as soon as she swung. Hyouga clenched her fangs together and sneered at him. His fist landed in her stomach while she swung again.

"Your moves are sluggish. I can see where you will appear before you even make it to your destination."

Hyouga staggered back a bit, coughing up blood. "That was a good hit. Never saw it coming. I applaud you; you're the first to make me taste my own blood in a long time." Then, startling him, she grinned. "Now I don't have to hold back as I whup your sorry ass for degrading my gender."

Sentan stared in horror as her grin grew broader and a snout appeared, and white fur erupted over her body. "What in the world…"

"I think a half transformation is good enough for the likes of you," she managed to work out through her half shifted vocal cords. Her form now slouched over, legs bending back at the knee and the heel of her feet extending to accompany the weight. Her fur instantly absorbed all the rain it could, giving her an even more ragged appearance. Her amber eyes were rimed with red as the sadistic grin remained on her face. "Come at me Sentan, hit me with that metal Frisbee you call a weapon!"

Sentan seemed to have regained some of his composure. "As you wish." He crouched, readying himself for the harder battle.

All the while, Sha faced her opponent, trying to analyze what he was doing. _Maybe a different approach to provoke him…_ "Hey, Santen, should we get this show on the road?"

Santen giggled gleefully. "Oh, but it already has Shakaku. Your mind has told me many things in just these past few moments."

Her black eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?

"Daughter of Haraguroi, I now know many personal things about your person that'd leave anyone mad. The date you became mated, your son's birthday, as well as your daughter's—"

"Anyone can dig those dates up with access to a records database, resume to your point before I slice your head from your shoulders."

"Tut, tut," he waggled a finger at her. "Didn't your mother ever teach you manners? Oh, that's right, she died before she could. My mistake."

She snarled. "Leave my mother out of this."

"I'm sure she'd be proud, that her daughter mated and married a Halfling as well. Though the mix of fire and ice is a complete cliché, don't you think? You'd figure—"

"Resume to your damned point."

"But it is so much fun to antagonize prey before eating it."

"You are annoying me, not antagonizing." She prepared to pounce as he cut her off.

"Would you really want to put Ciera in harm's way?"

This made her stumble and stall. She stared at him with her jaw slacked slightly. They hadn't let anyone know their choice for their daughter's name. How—

"—did I know?" Santen finished for her unspoken question. "The answer lies in this riddle: What is everything to someone, and nothing to someone else? Your mind, that is what let me know the name." He grinned, just as Hyouga was doing on her side of the ring as she leapt around gleefully.

She regained her composure, refusing to let her true emotions show. "It doesn't matter. You will never get close enough to lay a hand on her."

"Funny thing about my powers. I don't have to hit you."

"Then I'll stop you before you have a chance to attack me." She vanished, reappearing and feigning a few moves here and there, before sucker punching him right in the jaw. She heard the snap of his spine as his neck whipped around with the force of it. As he landed on the ground, she straddled his form and struck her claws through his heart. "Rest in hell you bastard."

"I will not go alone." Right before he passed, an incredible wave of pain struck her right in the abdomen, as if she were punched by some invisible force.

She clenched her fangs in pain and held her belly. It felt as if her insides were contorting, rearranging themselves.

Several feet away, Hyouga caught the circle blade in her mouth that had been flung at her and snapped it with her teeth. Picking up a shattered end, she threw it like a knife, right into the heart of Sentan. He too, like his brother fell. Hyouga slowly transformed back to humanoid form, spitting a wad of blood out. "God damn difficult bastard."

"Team Urameshi takes the point. They're unstoppable!"

Only Shakaku barely heard her, the pain was so intense. _What just happened?_ Feeling sick, she stood from the fast decaying body and hid her pain as she left the ring.

"Sha, is something wrong?" Hyouga called after her.

"No, it's nothing." She leapt off the ring, wincing slightly at the impact. As if on cue, the downpour turned into a mere trickle.

"Hey, you guys did great! Me and Kuwabara just take the final point and we all get to leave happy and in one piece," Yusuke said.

Sha managed a fake smile. "Yeah…" She trailed off. "Excuse me, but since I'm done, and not feeling well all of a sudden, I'm going to wash off before heading back." She brushed past him back into the entrance, ignoring the concerned glance from her mate. Once back in their locker room, she leaned against a sink for support as the pain racked her entire being. She could feel blood seeping freely between her legs now, but there was nothing she could do to stop it. She managed to get out of her pants, seeing the extent of the damage. She whispered prayers to uncaring ears for it to be a dream, but the pain only intensified and she doubled over with a cry as her fangs grew out.

A fist pounded on the door to the outside. "Sha, are you all right?" It was Hiei.

She wanted to answer but couldn't. She had been so distracted she had forgotten he would be able to feel her pain.

"I know you're in there, and I can tell something happened. What's wro—" She heard him stop short. "Why am I smelling your blood?"

"I-it's nothing," she managed before biting down her fangs in a grimace again.

"Bullshit it's nothing. You're not supposed to bleed for the next few months and that idiot left no mark on you." The door opened for not even a second before he had closed it behind him. "Now what's … going…on." His faced paled as he caught sight of her bleeding form on the floor in front of the sink.

"I didn't want you to see this," she managed behind her elongated fangs.

"What happened to you?"

"I don't know, but I think Santen was a mind-melder. Someone who can control what happens to a person mentally, even trigger the body to spasm and do things it doesn't want to do. He-he figured out about the growing child." She started crying hard as her fangs shrank back to normal from the receding pain. Face in her hands, she continued on. "He killed our unborn daughter. I've lost the connection I had to her."

"No…" He rushed to her and knelt down, placing his hand over her belly, trying to feel the familiar waves of his still-growing daughter. Nothing came to him. The small warmth he would always receive from Sha's womb lay empty and cold. "She's gone," he whispered, not daring to believe the truth laid out in front of him. His gaze traveled to her bared legs covered in his daughter's blood.

"I didn't know those kinds of people could even spasm a womb to reject a child. I couldn't stop him. I didn't know. I'm so sorry, I didn't know."

He helped her stand and held her close. "I don't blame you at all for this."

"I agreed to come to this stupid thing. I put Ciera at risk. Now I killed her, what kind of mother am I?"

He brushed the hair out of her tear-soaked face. "You're a mother who would do anything to protect her children from harm at risk of her own life." He nodded to the shower stall behind them. "Let's get you cleaned off."

"But I killed her…"

He put a finger to her lips to silence her. "Things like this cannot be changed. They are beyond our control. I'm as heartbroken as you are, but I know nothing will bring her back. All we can do is know that while she was growing she loved both of us very much, and our son and daughter already in this fucked up hell-hole." He began to unlace her leather fighter's top. "We have many years ahead of us in which we can try again. Hopefully in a more peaceful era." He loosened the top and removed it from her skin before leading her into the shower stall. "Sure it won't be Ciera, and never will be, but at least we can bring another life into this world that we can love double for our loss."

"Tsunada and Kiete could be dead too for all we know." She automatically followed him with no thought.

He frowned. "No, we don't know anything. Instead of dwelling on the what-ifs, dwell on what we know. They will not be harmed unless either one of us, or both, are dead. Though in our case, it wouldn't work out with those two options. Not a hair on their heads will be harmed." He undressed himself and tossed his clothes over to the bench by hers. "When this is all done, we'll go away for a few weeks."

"We need a family back to do family things."

He turned the water on to a comfortable temperature. "As I said, when this is all done. I didn't say if, I said when. And if you don't snap out of this misery pit you're starting to dig, I'm going to pin you under the water." She looked away, causing him to pin her lightly by the shoulders under the running water. "We're going to be all right. Look at me." She didn't move. "Shakaku look me in the eyes and tell me I'm lying."

"I know you're not," she mumbled before locking her black eyes on his red ones, shining with more unshed tears. "But how can you say I'm not the cause of this when I agreed with Koenma to go to this?"

"You didn't know there were other ways to end a pregnancy apart from a knife and coat hanger. Sha it's all right, you didn't know."

As she began to cry again, he held her close under the running water, paying no mind to the red mixed in with the clear liquid rushing down the drain, swallowing up the physical memories of their unborn daughter.

Hiei used his telepathy to reach out to Kurama. "_Fox."_

"_What is it?"_

"_That bastard caused her to miscarry."_ Kurama's concern for his cousin seeped through the mental link.

"_Is she all right? Should I come—?"_

"_No she's fine, just heartbroken and devastated. I need you to let the others know, and to not mention it at all. Let them know to head back to the room, and do not show compassion at all. Any little bit of concern will leave her to relapse."_

"_I understand. Yusuke is currently saving Kuwabara's hide, seeing he's beaten his own opponent. The fights should be over in a bit. I'll herd them all back."_

"_Thank you."_

"_Take good care of her."_

He brushed his fingers through her hair as she started to calm down. "_When do I not?"_

Kurama chuckled inwardly. "_Yes, I suppose it was a silly statement."_

With a last farewell, the friends broke the link. Once he was sure no more red seeped from her body, he turned the water off and scooped her up in his arms, taking her from the stall. "You need to rest. We'll wait for them in the room."

She wearily eyed her bloodstained garments. "No way I can get back in those."

Hiei placed her on the bench outside the shower stall and dressed himself. He pulled his cloak around her body. "I can come back for them later."

"Just the shirt, I never liked those pants anyway."

He smiled slightly. "All right." He handed it to her to hold onto while he scooped her up again and darted as fast as he could to their rooms.


	8. 8

8

Sha said nothing to her friends as they returned to the rooms. Instead, she took her leave to sit on the balcony in Hyouga's place.

Kitsu bit her lip. "I wish there was something we could do for her."

"It was a risk she had to take," Kurama said softly. "The destruction of Spirit World, or risking her life and the child's to save millions. It was a precarious gamble from the start, but it was unfortunate how it happened." He looked to his friend, who stared blankly ahead, red eyes never wavering from a spot on the wall. "There's nothing we can do but be there, and hope for the best after this tournament."

Kuwabara took the ice pack he held to his face off his newly bruised eye. "Can't Koenma do something about this?"

"No you idiot," Hiei snapped. "It's over with; all we can do is move on." He stood and stalked out of the room, leaving through the front door.

Kuwabara stared. "What'd I say?"

"Don't take it personally," Yusuke said. "He's always been protective of what was his. Now that he's finally lost something like this, well what can you do? Just give him some space."

Kurama nodded in agreement before leaving himself, this time to the balcony. "May I join you?"

Sha didn't look. Just nodded and continued staring downward, watching her mate disappear into the slowly darkening woods.

"It's going to be a beautiful night," he said, trying to tug a smile onto her lips.

"Maybe for you." She turned her gaze to the sky. "I'm sick of death, and sorrow. I just want a normal life. A life with my husband. With my kids. I don't want to fight anymore, Kurama. What more do we have to prove?"

"If you continue to be at the top, you will continue to be challenged for dominancy." He stood at the railing by her side. "The only thing you can do is either let someone beat you, or just fade away. Live in Human World with me, Kitsu, and Sukuna."

"I can't put Kiete and Tsunada through that kind of change. They wouldn't understand the human ways. They wouldn't survive." She shook her head. "I kill to protect, that's it. This is just senseless and barbaric slaughters. There is no honor in what we're thrown into."

"There rarely ever is." He laughed softly, though the laugh didn't meet his eyes. "I remember seeing you when you were first born."

"What about it?"

"Haraguroi had sent me an invitation to see you a few days after your mother had you. He was so proud of his first born, despite the fact you weren't a son he had initially hoped for. He knew he could change the dragon laws, and have you become Queen one day."

Sha scoffed. "Even so, if he had done it, I wouldn't be a very good ruler of a people who hated me, now would I? Mutinies left and right, challenges to power. It would have been senseless. But what does this have to do with the topic at hand?"

"Just reminiscing." He nodded out to the woods. "You should go to him."

She shook her head. "No. We both need time to ourselves to think. Me running out there after him will defeat the purpose he intended."

They stood in silence for a moment, enjoying a cool breeze while watching the sun set in the distance. "By the way."

"Hm?"

"What were you going to name the baby?"

"Oh." She put a hand to her now barren womb. "It was going to be another girl. We had picked out Ciera. It was going to be a surprise, like with Kiete's name."

Kurama smirked upon hearing the name of her mother. "It is beautiful, just as I imagine she would have been."

"Yes, she had a strong and gorgeous aura. Full of love and warmth. To think, in just a few more months and I would have had her." She cast her gaze downward again. "It makes you realize how fragile lives are. Any life. Human, demon, what-have-you."

"A body is only so strong, Sha. It's the soul that is the real strength." He pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead. "Though I think it's time I went to visit your other half."

She nodded. "Thank you, Cousin. I needed that."

"Any time Sha." He slipped back through the glass doors, giving one last glance behind him.

"How's she doing, Kurama?" Yusuke asked.

"As fine as anyone in her situation would be. It will just take some time for her to adjust and move on." He headed for the door. "If you'll excuse me." With a wave he left the girls' room, heading out for the woods to track down the rogue demon. It didn't take long to find him sitting on a large stone, tossing his sword into the dirt and yanking it out again. "I think the ground is dead, old friend."

Hiei jumped, having not realized the fox had snuck up on him. "I really must be out of it if you were able to startle me."

"Maybe." He folded his arms behind his back. "I just finished talking with Sha and decided to come speak with you as well."

"What for? I'm fine." He resumed stabbing at the ground.

"If you were, you wouldn't be trying to kill the dirt, and you'd be up on that balcony with your wife."

"I wanted to be alone for awhile. Not that I wanted to be away from her, but for the fact I too need time to think."

"That's what she had assumed." Kurama joined him on the rock, staring up at the bloody sky, watching a random lightning bolt shoot across. "Though think about what, that's what I'm wondering."

"Remembering, should be the better term." He thrust the sword deep into the ground and stared at it. "Do you remember when Kiete was born?"

"Yes, he was a little rascal wasn't he? Throwing up on Sha's father."

"It was so strange; alien to me. I knew he was coming, but nothing prepares you for when you actually see what you created. It never does. All he had to do was grab onto my hair while Sha made me feed him, and that was it. It slammed into me that I was a father. A year and a half later, Tsunada came into life and the feeling came back. I was really ready to do the same again." He shook his head. "I really have become soft in the past four years, haven't I?"

"What some would call soft, others would call trusting. There is no shame in it."

"I settled down because I was tired of senseless fighting. And now look at where we are. My own flesh and blood being threatened. It's disgusting, just to get us to fight. And neither of us can afford to lose."

"Even if one of you does go, and a child is lost, the other can still move on in life, can't they? As horrible as it sounds."

Hiei shook his head. "No. If one loses, we all lose."

"What do you mean?"

"My death means hers… just as hers means mine."

Kurama's eyes grew wide. "You bonded your lives?"

Hiei nodded, closing his eyes and allowing the illusion he cast on his neck to fade, showing Sha's mark. "The night we were married, we finished with the mating ritual, and continued on to bond our lives. After everything that had happened that year, I wasn't going to give her up for anything. I knew I would never find another like her. We weren't thinking that anything life threatening like this would happen. Even with my job exterminating rogue demons for Enki."

"I never knew."

"No one needed to know. Simple as now I fear our decision will kill us off."

"She's strong, she can take care of herself. No one will be able to bring her close to death."

"It's not her I'm worried about." He stared at the dragon wrapped around his arm. "I'm just not sure what the outcome of this will be anymore. How much more blood do we have to spill, for nothing?"

"We just have to hope nothing more goes awry." Kurama nodded to the direction of the hotel. "It's getting late. The rest of the team will probably be up to something."

"Go on without me. I'll be down here awhile longer."

Without another word, Kurama left him there to ponder, and to remember everything that had changed the past four years.

He stared ahead at the ground, absentmindedly twisting at his wedding band. _Is this really what we've been degraded to? More fighting just to keep our family alive? _He thought back to when Kiete was born, smiling to himself at the memory.

He sighed and pried his sword out of the dirt, placing it back in the scabbard. The dragon twitched on his arm, sensing his changing emotions. "Not yet," Hiei muttered to the crackling energy. "When I need you, trust me you'll get a chance to feed." With a last glance to the hole he made in the ground, he headed back to the hotel into his room to avoid anything that may have been started up in the girls' room.


	9. 9

**9**

The next morning Sha woke from cold water being thrown on her. "Where's the fire!" she shouted, slightly disoriented.

Kitsu laughed behind her hand. "Wake up, the next round is happening in a half hour. We should get a glance at our opponents."

Sha growled and sat up, rubbing at her eyes. "Does it have to be at the crack of dawn?"

"With these blood-fanatics, yes," Hyouga answered, pulling on her boots. "We're lucky they don't break down the doors to get to their seats."

"I don't see the rush," Sukuna said, cleaning out from beneath her nails to clear the web passageways. "They'll have an eighty percent chance of dying anyway."

"All the smart apparitions are watching the fights at home." Sha got up and sifted through her bag for a simple small tank and a skirt. "The dipshit ones are the ones that actually come to watch. Or the ones who think they're tough shit and get their asses handed to them." She disappeared into the bathroom and proceeded to get ready.

Hyouga peaked into the boys' room. "Kurama and Hiei are gone already. Yusuke and Kuwabara are still asleep."

"Go figure. I'll change that," Sukuna said. She quietly crept through the doors, positioning herself between Yusuke, who slept on one of the beds, and Kuwabara who slept comfortably on a cot. Taking a deep breath, she held it before bellowing "Spirit Gun!"

Yusuke flew up into the air and fell onto the floor, knocking over the cot, causing Kuwabara to let out a yell of pain and surprise. "The hell is wrong with you Sukuna!" Yusuke yelled.

She shrugged. "It got you up."

"Yeah, and half of the hotel still sleeping," Kuwabara said, shoving Yusuke to the floor. "Do it again, I don't think the people in Spain heard you."

"I'm surprised you knew of a country to say," Hyouga said, laughing at the act.

"The hell do you girls want anyway?" Yusuke asked, giving off a big yawn.

"We'll meet you at the arena," Sha said, putting her hair up for once. "The S Group has its match today. It starts in thirty minutes, so get moving."

"Yeah yeah, we'll get right on it." He fell back onto the floor. "Right after a little nap."

Sha shrugged. "Suit yourself. Let's get going girls."

"Right."

* * *

The females arrived at the arena twenty minutes later, also after needing to spend an extra five threatening death upon the bouncer who had conveniently forgotten they were fighters.

"I swear some men are so pig headed they should have a sticker stuck to their head saying 'fresh pork loin'," Hyouga growled, giving one last glare over her shoulder.

"His portion of the product would have to be in bacon," Sha said. "Far too much fat on him to get to the real stuff."

They shielded their eyes as they entered the top floor of the arena, feeling the intense glare of the early morning demon sun.

"Ah, there they are." Kitsu pointed to the right were Kurama and Hiei already stood, awaiting the beginning of the first elimination match.

"You boys are up early," Hyouga commented as they each met up half way.

"An early start is usually better," Kurama said, casting his gaze back out to the ring. "I'm afraid we should've checked out our competition a lot sooner."

Sha cocked her head to the side. "What do you mean?"

"They, like Toguro had in the Dark Tournament, hold the majority of the fan base. To do that over all these teams must mean something."

"Too many things have come up until now. I want to see what we'll have to face. I want to see exactly what monsters forced me into this and to lose my child."

They heard the click of the microphone and some slight feedback. Turning their attention to the ring, Azura stepped up amongst the screaming crowd. "Welcome to the next installment of the Akumu Tournament blood-fans, and boy do I have a match up for you!" She paused to let the uproar calm down. "Today marks day four of five of the elimination rounds, and to see which of group A moves on to the semifinals." She pointed to the scoreboard. "But first, let's look at who we have so far. Today has us seeing Team Duma, Team Zel, Team Roma, and the badasses of this Tournament, The S Group!" The roar for the final team was so deafening, Hyouga fell to the ground, twitching and holding her ears flat to her head. "Now are we all ready to see blood?"

"YEAH!"

"GET THIS PARTY STARTED ALREADY!"

"SHUT THIS BITCH UP AND LET'S SEE SOME BONES BREAK!"

Sha stuck a finger to her own small pointed ear and wiggled it around, grimacing. "I hate mindless oafs like these."

"Entering the arena to my left, Team Roma!" Seven fighters entered below the girls, Kurama, and Hiei, each wearing what looked like togas.

Sha couldn't help herself. She stood on top of the railing, making her small 4'8" stature at least noticeable and yelled at the top of her lungs, "THIS ISN'T A TOGA PARTY, GO BACK TO YOUR FRAT HOUSES!" She widened her eyes and leapt down with a squeak as a blast of energy was sent her way, colliding with the wall behind them.

Hyouga bopped her on the head. "Are you trying to get us killed?!"

"Ah," she rubbed her head, "you can't say you weren't thinking it."

"Thinking and yelling for the whole arena are two different things," Hiei said, though grinning the whole time. "Just don't get yourself killed."

"Wouldn't take that risk, trust me."

Azura began talking again and they focused on the ring. "And on my left, the S Group!"

If the previous roar for the team was deafening, this one was like a bomb went off. Hyouga fell again with a twitch and the girls stuffed their fingers in their ears.

Kurama though, began to look nervous. "Do you feel what I feel?"

Sha narrowed her eyes and slowly moved her fingers away. "That can't be."

The eight fighters on the team entered the arena, leaving all the spectators to go silent in awe. Each of the fighters seemed to be masking their powers, seeing as they gave off what felt like upper B class energy. Without warning, they unleashed it, all, sending out waves of different colored auras.

Sha grew cold and fell to her knees, overwhelmed by the power they all had. "We're… going to die." She tried to swallow past a lump in her throat, but it wouldn't go down. "They're too powerful. What are we going to do?"

"They have power, but do they have grace?" Kitsu said, not taking her eyes from the ring.

Hiei also began to look nervous. "If they each have the power and the strength of Sensui, we will all be in serious trouble."

Kurama nodded. "Yes, and that was just one of him. Now, there's eight, leaving each of us on our own."

"You boys are safe," Sukuna replied. "We are not. Just focusing on their energy is threatening to split my head apart."

Sha bit on her thumbnail as she stood again, regaining her balance. "Let's just hope they're all spirit and no brawn."

Azura had by then set up the first match. From the S Group was a large demon the size of a bear named Siru, and from Team Roma a bat demon called Jakea. Jakea spoke, most likely bragging. Once intimidation didn't work, the bat took off, summoning a sword to impale Siru.

All the giant did was flick one finger and the bat landed with what seemed like a bullet wound to the head.

"Point to S Group, winner, Siru."

Sha gripped onto the railing to steady herself this time.

"We're boned," Hyouga said in her place, swallowing hard.

"What'd we miss?" Yusuke asked as he and Kuwabara showed up.

"A preview of our death," Kitsu said, her fox ears plastered to her head.

"This is troublesome, but we may be able to figure out what each of their powers are," Kurama said, trying to be at least hopeful.

Sha shook her head. "I can't watch something like this. Knowing we will face it. I'd rather go in blind than fearing how my opponent will use known attacks on me." She turned to walk away. "I need a damn drink."

Hyouga looked after her in confusion. "Sha, it's like nine in the morning. And since when do you drink?"

"When I absolutely need an escape. You keep watching, I'm going to get hammered."

The ice dog looked on as her friend disappeared through the entrance of the arena. "Sha…" She shook her head and looked back down to the stronger of the two teams, narrowing her eyes at one member in particular as she noticed his gaze linger on their group. He looked away only when the current fighter killed his opponent without any trouble at all.

Yusuke grimaced. "Well, this should be fun."

The teams only fought for twenty minutes before the S Group was determined the victors, leaving a pile of dismembered corpses behind them.

Kuwabara grit his teeth. "Looks like we'll have a full afternoon of figuring out what to do."

Hyouga put a hand to her forehead. "I'm starting to think Sha had the right idea." She looked as though a thought suddenly hit her. "Oh hell, I think we should be checking up on her, actually."

"Shouldn't we check out the winner of the next round? See who we're going up against for the semi-finals?"

Kitsu scoffed. "It shouldn't be an issue. However, if you think it'll help, stay behind and check them out." She turned around, noticing the lack of a fellow member in black. "Where'd Hiei go?"

Hyouga looked around, not seeing him anywhere. "Probably went to make sure Sha isn't overdoing it. She can't handle stress like this, so if she's not monitored, she can get as bad as her father with liquor."

Sukuna gave a low whistle. "And he's a bit of an alcoholic."

"Thanks Captain Obvious. Let's go make sure she's all right." She turned to the guys. "Do what you like, but meet us in our room after the fights are done. We'll need to discuss strategies for sure."

* * *

Sha nursed the last bits of her drink, compliments of the hotel. Fighters were given free access to the booze, so she ordered the strongest thing she could think of. Her stress levels were going through the roof from the day prior, and without any other way of venting for the time being, she decided to take her father's route for stress-relief. Her body could never handle as much as he could, but it never stopped her before. She knocked back the rest of her glass, and pushed it towards the bartender. "I'll have a second, please."

The bartender nodded, but frowned all the same. "Missy, if something's bothering you, this isn't really the best way to go about it."

Sha rolled her eyes. "Yeah, but I'm sure this is a common sight for you."

"I'm a bartender. So of course I'm also a counselor." He proceeded to mix her drink, even though he could see the effects of the first one already on her. "I'm not sure you should really have this one though, what with your body mass."

She sneered at the human. "My children have been kidnapped, and their survival depends on my own. I was pregnant when I got here, but as of yesterday, I'm not anymore since a telepath ripped the growing child from my womb. On top of that, I still have to fight the strongest opponents I've ever had to face in my entire existence." She narrowed her gaze. "So you tell me, should I not escape reality for just one day?"

The human paused, sizing her up for a moment.

She turned her gaze away. "I'm sorry. You're innocent in this. I shouldn't have snapped." She was met with silence. Just as she was about to leave, the human pushed the newly filled glass to her. She looked back to him, seeing a kind smile.

"As I said, I'm also a counselor. I don't judge."

Sha nodded. "Good thing for that." She picked up the tall tumbler and drained half of it in several pulls, ignoring her body's plea to throw it back up.

"You should probably eat something too."

"I'll get to it, I suppose." She drained more from the cup, watching the ice clink together as she set it back down. The alcohol started hitting hard, making her hardly realize someone sitting next to her at the bar.

"What'll it be?" the bartender asked.

"Just gathering my wife, we'll be out of your hair in a second."

Sha looked to her side, seeing the concerned face of her mate. "Hey…"

"Soaking yourself in liquor won't make this all go away…"

She shrugged and sipped at the remains of her second drink, feeling the effects starting to hit her hard. "Makes me feel better. I suggest you do the same."

Hiei attempted to argue, but sighed through his nose instead. He heard the sound of a glass sliding on the counter, and he looked to see the bartender handing him a container of amber liquid.

"Scotch works wonders," the human said with a shrug, leaving to polish a few glasses.

The demon took the glass, but passed it between his hands for a bit first. "Look, Sha, I know you're stressed, we all are. Drinking yourself into oblivion isn't the way to go about this."

She shrugged again, but didn't say anything.

He knocked back some of the liquor. "_Shinamae, _keeping silent won't help you."

Sha got off her stool, holding on to the bar counter to find her feet. "Don't worry about it." She tried walking away, but stumbled.

The scotch went forgotten as he got up and helped keep her standing straight. "I have to."

She grinned and bumped him gently with her hip. "We could go work off the stress in some other way."

He rolled his eyes. "You know I don't fuck you when you're drunk. Let's get you upstairs."

"You're no fun," she said, a slur starting in her voice.

He got them in the elevator, taking them to their floor. "I'll give you all the fun you can handle when you're sober again."

"Mhm, suuure." The elevator dinged for their floor.

"What the hell did you consume anyway?" He led her into his room and situated her on the pullout bed.

"Um… two Adioses." She tried sitting up, but regretted her choice immediately. "Uh-oh…"

He shook his head as she shot up and confined herself to the bathroom. "Idiot." A knock on the main door jarred his attention away from the bathroom. "What is it?"

Hyouga and the other two entered, looking around. "The guy at the bar said you brought her back upstairs." Then she heard the retching in the bathroom. "That explains it."

"I'll go get her something to eat," Hiei said, "you can take care of her."

They watched as he left, Sukuna biting at her lip. "Has he been coming off as distant lately to her?"

Hyouga shook her head. "A little around us. I'm sure he hasn't changed around her while they're alone though." She knocked on the bathroom door. "Sha, you okay?"

"Go away," she moaned, echoed by the porcelain.

She rolled her eyes and opened the door anyway, seeing her friend curled up around the toilet, a hand entangled in her red bangs. "Told you it was a bad idea. Learned your lesson yet?"

Sha merely flipped her off and dry heaved.

"Come on, looks like you're done." She helped the dragon up and handed her Yusuke's mouthwash. "Rinse, and you're going back to bed."

She nodded and did as asked with help staying up from her much taller friend.

Hyouga led her out of the bathroom, and tried to get her to the door that separated the rooms, but Sha insisted on sitting on the fold-out bed on the couch. "Well fine then. Sleeping it off shouldn't take you too long.

Sha fell over onto the pillows and fell into a quick sleep.

"Think she'll be okay?" Kitsu asked.

"Yeah, she usually bounces back pretty fast. She just needs a few hours worth of sleep and she'll be fine." The three left her to sleep, turning the lights off behind them. Just as they closed the door, Hiei returned with some food for her. "She'll probably need that when she wakes up."

"Not the first time she's done this," he said. "I'll stay with her, you go ahead and do what you need to do."

The girls nodded, entering their room next door.


	10. 10

10

Sha woke a few hours later, feeling the aftereffects of her drinking binge. She put a hand to her head, grimacing in pain. It was then she grew aware of the presence laying next to her. "What time is it?"

"About noon. There's food in that bag next to you. Might be cold by now, but still something for your stomach."

She looked over to her mate, seeing him look at her with a slight worried glance. She looked away and picked at the bag, pulling out a burger from the café downstairs. "Sorry I didn't handle the situation too well this morning."

He grinned at her. "You haven't learned yet that you don't handle alcohol too well."

"Or stress. Though usually we have more time alone to work off that stress in more physical ways."

"They could come in at any minute, so that's out of the question. For now, anyway."

She crumpled up the wrapper and tossed it back in the bag. "I'm going to walk off the rest of the intoxication. If you don't mind, that is."

"Just be careful."

"Of course." She leaned over and kissed him before putting on her boots and leaving quietly through the door.

Once outside the hotel, she took a deep shuddering breath, attempting to steady her nerves, if at least a little bit. She followed the scent of the ocean, deciding on a walk along the shore. She didn't make it far into the woods though, before an energy source met her senses.

"Who's there?" she demanded, flicking her fingers from her palms to extend her talons. "Show yourself." When no one answered, she held up a hand, calling black flames to her fingers. "Last warning." A twig cracked to her right, catching her attention. Flinging her arm to her side, she launched the fire at the trees, slicing through the trunks of the first row.

"You are impressive in taking care of yourself, but not so much of your awareness."

Her eyes widened as she whirled around, coming face to face with a demon. "Who are you and what do you want?"

The demon's eyes glanced at her neck. "What I want I would not be allowed to extract from you. Not while that mate of yours is still alive."

Sha backed up a step. "You didn't answer the first question."

"Excuse me. I am Sasori, a member of the S Group. I saw you leave while the rest of your team watched earlier this morning." He advanced on her slowly as she backed up.

She didn't stop until she felt a solid object hit her back. Hissing slightly, she flashed her fangs at him. "Back off."

Sasori grinned. In a movement faster than her own trained eye could keep up with, he snatched her throat in his grasp, piercing the skin slightly. His smile widened at her cry of pain. "Now that's what I like to hear. No lip, just cries of mercy. I saw you walk off before I even got to fight. For that, I claim your fight as my own."

Sha couldn't breathe. Sasori was doing more than strangling her. Toxins were dripping into her veins. "What…"

"My specialty you could say. My energy can form toxins at my will. Deadly, or benign. Right now, this is a warning shot, though of what, that's what's going to be fun."

"Hey, Drongo!"

_I know that voice…_ Sha glanced to her left, seeing the tall Australian with the purple Mohawk. "Chu…?"

Sasori growled and looked to the side. "What did you call me?"

"Well now I don't know your name, but I know the Sheila you've got in your grubby little hands. If you don't stop now, that Blood Bond she's got there will—"

Chu didn't even get to finish as a flash of black darted past him, knocking Sasori off of Sha and into the next tree. "Get your hands off my wife!"

Sha fell to the ground, holding on to her throat and coughing up blood.

"Easy there, Sheila," Chu said, helping her up

Hiei pinned Sasori to the tree, using a forearm to keep his throat the object holding him still. His sword also was held over his gut. "You saw the mark and honestly thought I wouldn't feel her pain?" He pushed his arm tighter against Sasori's windpipe. "I swear if you've done anything to cause her harm—"

"Relax, you uptight hothead. The toxin in her veins will do no damage apart from making her sick and dizzy." He grinned as Hiei's eyes flashed red. "No need to get hasty. It will work its way out of her system, one way or another. Now care to let me go?"

With a final sneer, Hiei roughly pushed in once before moving away. "You're lucky I didn't keep you on that tree with my sword."

"Mm, yes, I suppose so. Whatever will help you sleep at night." Sasori brushed his long brown hair from his face, flashing his gold eyes to Sha, who glared back. "Do not forget, your fight is mine." He then turned back to Hiei. "If I were you, I'd keep her in seclusion for a good two hours. Unless you'd like to witness such vulgar acts as that poison would bring out." With a final smile, he turned and left through the woods.

Hiei didn't move until he was completely out of sight. "Chu, what are you doing here?"

"Helluva way to thank someone, don't you think Mate?"

"I mean what are you doing here in this general area?"

"I was having some fun out in a clearing. My team up and lost, but we're all still alive. All the guys are here. I heard a familiar voice and investigated, and sure enough, it was your Sheila. I was about to kick some ass when you showed up."

"I thank you for your attempt, but for now, I need to take her back. I don't know what his last words meant, but I have no desire to find out here."

Chu was about to say something, before a quiet moan slipped out from the female he was holding up. "You ripper there, Sha?" He noticed a slight color to her cheeks and the way she was fidgeting ever so minutely. "Mate, you'd better get her back to that room of yours. This is something only you'll be able to work out of her system."

"What is it?"

"Seems to be a very powerful aphrodisiac, and she's fighting it for now. Thing is, who knows how long she can." He handed her over to her mate. "If I hadn't have come when I did, I think he would've tried to rape her with that toxin." As for a last bit of light humor, he said, "I hope you're up for twi hours of sex, that's what's going to happen in the next ten minutes I'm suspecting."

"I can. I just don't think I can with her under this spell—"

"She's still herself. Just… can't control it. Now unless you'd like her to get naked here, I suggest you take her back." He nodded towards her lower body where her legs were held tightly together.

With a final nod Hiei helped her onto his back and took her back up to his room, once again sending a mental tendril to Kurama to explain the situation.

"_If it's something like this, that can't be controlled, we'll leave the room to you two until she's herself again. Come and get us after it is worked out of her system."_

"_I will. Just… don't tell the others this is the reason why. Tell them we're both—"_

"_Under a lot of stress only sex that lasts for hours can cure. Still using what you're doing, but with a different explanation."_

"What's wrong with me? I-I can't seem to think straight."

He helped her on to the bed. "You were given something that will arouse you profoundly for a few hours. It will be like our mating fog was, even though that lasted only twenty minutes. Just… bear with it as long as you can."

"_Is she all right?"_

"_Yes, but I'll have to leave you now. Don't think this is something you'd want to hear in your head." _He cut the connection, looking back to his wife, now biting on her finger as if in pain. "Are you all right?"

"No, my body… it's like one touch will set me off. I-I don't know what's wrong."

_This is something only you'll be able to work out of her system. _Hesitating, he lifted up her skirt and pulled off her panties, tossing them to the side. "I really don't want to do this if you're not yourself, but if it's the only way…" He put a finger to her core and flicked it across once, finding out she had been right as she came hard. "What is it he did to you?" He resumed once she had calmed down a slight degree.

"I am myself, I just can't, ah, control what's happening. It's like every nerve in my body is a hundred times more sensitive." She threw her head back as she came again. "I guess, just make the best of it. At least it's you, and not that sleazeball."

Nodding, he paused again before shifting his body, taking her in his mouth and making her cry out. "_I want no one touching your body but me. I'll kill them before they do," _he said to her with another tendril so he wouldn't have to stop._ "I put up with too much shit in my life to have the one good thing defiled." _

"_Ah, just like that."_

He flicked his tongue once more as she came a final time, crying out his name. "Sha, are you ready for the rest of this?"

"Yes, I am. Ah curse this stupid poison." Another wave washed over her, making her need intensify.

Pulling off his boots and pants again, he flinched slightly as his painfully hard erection came free. "You're not the only one it's affecting. It may not be in my body, but it's not hard to get me like this when you're so far gone." He spread her legs to the side and slipped in carefully, gritting his teeth at how tight she had become. "It's times like these I'm glad we're demons. Human woman wouldn't feel like this after two kids."

"I'll take that as a compliment," she managed before the wave came back, forcing her inner walls to clamp down on him.

"You'll make this hard to last long if you keep doing that."

"Sorry."

"Do not forget, my stamina is nothing to laugh at."

"How could I forget, when nights on end we'd do similar things."

Without removing himself from her, he pulled her into his lap. "I'm just glad, knowing you're still yourself through this."

"For now yes. I don't know how long I can hold off the haze. But please, don't stop."

Nodding, he pushed on her shoulder to turn her around and maneuver her onto her hands and knees. "This one might help a bit more." He moved her tail so it wouldn't get in his way.

"Not with your size! It hurts each time!"

"We'll see." He began rocking his hips, gently at first as she grew used to him.

She felt the haze steadily increasing as he moved. Without being able to stop herself, she cried out, "More, I can't stand it. Go faster."

He stopped for a second, confused temporarily by her boldness. _Sha's always so submissive; it has to be the toxin talking… _He leaned over, grasping on to her breasts under her shirt as he drove himself inside her faster and harder than before, making her choke back a moan. "And here you said it'd hurt." He himself tried biting back a moan, but failed.

Sha couldn't handle it. Her body started thrusting against his on its own, seeking another release.

He laughed against the skin of her neck. "I'll help you through this, I promise." His fangs extended, he bit on his mark, heightening her pleasure and bringing her to climax. Though in the position they were in, she tightened down too hard and he himself released. He choked out her name as his body emptied itself in her.

She felt the haze lift just enough to where she could speak clearly again. Past a lump in her throat, she said, "Just whatever happens, don't hold it against me, all right?"

"I would never hold something like this over your head. It's not your fault. Now if it was you climbing onto my cock without something like this in your system, I do use that for a few days before it dies as it is." Hiei smiled into her hair as they both calmed down a bit. "I can do this for the next hour and a half, but can you?"

"I'll have to." She leaned back onto her knees and captured his lips with hers. With him still inside, she felt him stroke at her core again with his fingers.

"Then it'll be an… interesting experience, to say the least."

* * *

Kurama and the others were having a hard time focusing in the girls' room. They were each trying to decide of a strategy to use against the opponents they would soon face. Though the noise from next door was a bit on the distracting side.

"Oh that's it!" Kuwabara yelled as he leapt to his feet. "I'm gonna go tell those guys to knock it off! We're all under a lot of stress as well, you don't see us going and doing things like that!" He stalked to the dividing door.

"Kuwabara, that is not wise," Kurama tried, but failed.

Kuwabara swung the door open, taking a step into his room. "That's it Shorty! You guys have had—" He stopped short at the glare of death and grew chills at the ominous feeling he gave off.

Sha scrambled to hide behind her mate, holding a sheet up to her form, seeing she was just as naked as he was by this time.

"If you'd like to keep your head attached to your shoulders, get out." Hiei's eyes glowed red.

Without another word Kuwabara went back into the other room and shut the door behind him. "Well I guess they could use a bit more time alone."

Yusuke laughed his head off. "Just like you to go and piss him off. You don't learn, do you?"

Hyouga agreed. "After knowing him for eight years, you should know his nature by now. Hell, after knowing him for four I've gotten used to it, and I'm around him less than you guys were in those two years. I know if he asks to be left alone, especially with her, you don't bother them."

"Didn't Salem walk in on them once?" Sukuna asked.

"Yeah, he couldn't walk right for a week after that."

"Wow, sounds like you got off easy then Kuwabara," Kitsu said as she drank from a can of beer.

"Well no, now he'll just get a less amount of a recoil after they're done."

Kuwabara groaned and sat down. "Let's just get back to figuring out a plan."

* * *

Sasori had been right when he said two hours. When Sha finally felt the haze lift, she collapsed onto Hiei's chest, feeling the tugs of sleep pulling at her. "Never. Again."

"Ah, it wasn't so bad. Though ask me to go another round and I might just run and hide."

She laughed at the mental image that created. "No, it's out of my system now, thankfully. No more waves, no more haze. And I can speak for myself again." She closed her eyes, feeling herself drifting off.

"No no, not yet," he said, gently shaking her awake. "Unless you'd rather fall asleep naked for them to walk in on again. On top of that, covered in a lot of different things."

"Mm, I guess you're right." She scooted off and tried to stand up, falling back to the bed as her legs gave way. "No good."

He rolled his eyes, but smiled all the same. "All right, c'mon _di'mio_, I'll help you there." He tried standing himself, finding it to be a bit difficult. Once he had a good balance, he helped her up and took her into the shower.

She reveled in the feel of the running water once he turned it on, stepping in with her. "There has to be a way to avoid that man's poisons. All of them."

"Kitsu uses the same techniques; wouldn't she know something that could help?"

"She may. I just hope it'll be able to help me as I am."

The two bathed in silence after that, washing away the entire afternoon from each other.

"I hope you're not hurting from this," she said to break the ice as they stepped out and dried off.

"Nothing of the sort." He had to lie. He didn't want her worrying, especially since they needed to fight in the morning. _Just hope I'll be able to move then…_

Sha let out a relieved sigh. "Good, because I am, and I don't want you in the same boat as me."

He winced. "I didn't mean to—"

"It's not your fault. It happens from being contorted into odd positions for hours on end." She stole Kurama's brush from the counter and began to work the tangles out of her hair.

"I'll go get you some clothes. Don't fall asleep on me just yet."

"I won't."

He left the bathroom, snatching his pants from off the floor and putting them on. Without bothering to buckle the belts on them, he went into the next room, instantly put on the spot by six pairs of eyes. "What?"

"So you finally stopped banging her brains out. Hopefully whatever stress you had is gone," Yusuke said with his trademark grin.

Hiei felt his face growing hot. "It's none of your concern."

"Oh it is," Kitsu interjected, "especially when it's been penetrating our ears the past two hours."

"So what kind of stress would be so great that needs that much time alone?" Sukuna said, not looking up from a book she had been reading. "Or did you want to be sure she got knocked up again to replace what you lost." She did look when a ball of fire was thrown at the book in her hand.

"Never… talk about that again. It will be more than a book next time, and more vital."

She cowered under his glare.

Now extremely angry, he stalked past them and took his wife's night clothes from her bed before going back into the other room, slamming the door behind him.

"Sukuna!" Kitsu yelled. "What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

The spider brushed the ashes of her book off herself. "I was only kidding. I know it's been hard on them. I just assumed—"

"Regardless, that's not something to joke about!" Hyouga yelled as well.

Even Yusuke put his two cents in. "And here you were, just a few hours ago, saying you knew what he was like. You are lucky he torched your book and not you."

Sukuna bit her lip. "Well yeah, thanks for making me feel like a bitch. Should I go apologize?"

"I'd advise strongly against that, for the time being," Kurama said. "Let him calm down. Talk to him tomorrow, in the ring."

"Still would love to know what stress would be that powerful to make them go at it for three hours straight," Kuwabara said.

"Most likely nothing we need to concern ourselves with," Kurama answered. He could not bring himself to tell them the truth. He wouldn't betray his friend and his cousin's trust. "How about another game of cards as we review our strategies?"

* * *

"She's such an idiot," Sha said as she buttoned up her flannel shirt. "But I'm sure she meant no harm by it."

"Either way, she delved into a bad topic. She's the one I can stand the least out of your friends, to be honest."

"I can't stand her very much either. But Enma placed her with me; I can't get rid of her so easily." She pulled her hair from the shirt as he slipped into the bed with her. "I'm sure she'll apologize. Once she feels it's safe, of course."

"Are you still in pain?" he asked, trying to change the topic.

"A bit, but it will fade." She snuggled up to him, getting comfortable. "What do we do for the rest of the day though? It's still early."

"I was just going to suggest resting a bit, and then go figure out strategies."

She stretched, but got up instead of burrowing under the sheets like she wanted to so badly. "We wouldn't sleep properly tonight, and thus we'd suffer for it in the morning. Best option would be to hold off on it as long as possible."

He shrugged and followed her to the dividing door. "As you wish."


	11. 11

11

"KO-EN-MA!"

The prince leapt nearly out of his skin as each syllable of his name was shouted at the end of the hall. "Who—"

Jeorge ran into the office, slamming the door closed behind him and leaning against it. "Sir, very very very bad news."

"Don't tell me more paperwork," he groaned.

"How can you even joke at a time like this? Don't you know who's yelling?"

Jeorge didn't have to say anything more as the door burst open, sending him flying. A very angry Haraguroi Fanelia stalked into the office, his long black coat flowing behind him. "Koenma how dare you send my daughter and her team into this!"

Koenma raised his hands in front of his face. "I thought you knew, Lord Fanelia. I swear it. I figured she would have told you."

Haraguroi slammed his palms down onto the desk, making Koenma flinch. "I was told NOTHING of what they were sent into. Who made them go to that slaughter house?"

Koenma tugged at his neckline, before pulling out the file from underneath a pile of papers. "I figured you would have known by now. They've been gone for five days."

Haraguroi snatched the folder from the toddler's hand. "And I just found out now. Okibi came yesterday when she went to check up on my grandchildren, finding no trace of them. She said she even tried Hyouga's, but no one was there either, and there was evidence of a heavy fight." He opened the folder and read the report.

"Wait, no trace of them?" He narrowed his brown eyes in confusion. "Yes the loved ones were threatened, but they should all be fine."

"Explain the absence of Salem and my grandchildren." He slapped the folder back down on the desk. "So, S classes, huh?"

"Yes, now you know why I had to send them out so urgently."

"Did you not take into account my daughter was two months into her third pregnancy?"

"I knew, but she couldn't deny the request. The committee for this tournament operates similar to those of the Dark Tournament. Trust me, Lord Fanelia, I wouldn't have sent her into that death trap if I could help it. You saw the letter. Your son-in-law is with her."

"It matters not!" A deep draconic snarl started in the back of his throat. "She is an A class half dragon demon. Dragon or not in her blood, she is not a full one. For that, as an A class, she is that of a normal A class. If she were a full dragon, her A class status would rival an S class with ease. He cannot protect her as she fights!"

Koenma pushed himself back as far as he could in his chair, though the dragon lord snatched him by the collar and held him up. "I know that as well as you, but I'm telling you there's nothing else I could've done! Please Haraguroi, listen to reason."

Haraguroi's nostrils flared in frustration as he dropped Koenma back into his chair. "Do you know how they're doing?"

"Still alive and winning, I can assure you that. I don't normally check in unless it's at a fight." He fished around his papers to find his remote, turning the screen to the boys' room. "It's late there," he said, noting how they were all asleep.

"She's still alive…" Haraguroi muttered, seeing his daughter in a dead sleep entangled in her mate's arms. "They both are."

"They're not ones to lose so easily." The prince folded his arms over his chest. "They made it to the semifinals, Lord Fanelia. They fight it in the morning."

"Take me to them."

Koenma shook his head in surprise. "Huh? No way, I learned my lesson six years ago when I ran off to the Dark Tournament. Do you know how long it took to sort those papers that backed up?"

"Fine! So be it, I'll go myself!" His black eyes glared at Koenma. "If a stack of papers is more important than being there for them, that tells you much, now doesn't it?" Saying a brief good-bye to Jeorge, he turned to leave the room.

Koenma groaned. "Oh fine. We'll leave right now." With a burst of energy he took on his teenage form. "Jeorge, please tell my father the circumstances of my absence."

The ogre nodded and left to the king's quarters.

He turned back to the lord of Ryukai. "I'll have you know I do care about them. I was at Hyouga's wedding, even Yusuke and Kuwabara's. Just the paperwork is enough to make you want to kill yourself, though knowing you can't, the circumstances being what they are. It'd be just like Little Nicky."

"I can understand that. I will personally see to it Lord Enma does not overwork you for my request of your presence." He followed Koenma out of the office and into the main hall. "Though I must admit, I'm curious now to see what would happen if I stuck you in front of a bus."

"Easy. I'd die on that plane and come back here in this form. It'd just be a pain to go all the way back. Oh, and I also must request you don't take a shovel to my head."

"That was my next idea, but I won't."


	12. 12

**12**

The team exited the locker room of the other arena after a small briefing. They stopped short though from seeing two figures silhouetted by the light of the arena, one much taller than the other.

"Sorry but we don't give autographs," Yusuke said smugly.

"That's hardly our business here," the shorter one stated.

"That's funny, he kinda sounds like—"Kuwabara started but was cut off by Yusuke.

"Koenma, what the hell are you doing here?"

The much taller man cleared his throat. "That would be my doing."

"_Papa_?" Sha said, narrowing her eyes. "Is that you?"

"Of course." He stepped forward, allowing them a good look at the easily seven-foot demon. "So what, no hug?"

Sha let out a happy squeal and hugged her father around the middle, being the only place she could reach while just about half his size. "But what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to make sure you and the others were all right, _Di'anot_," he said, using the Dracish term for 'Little Dragon'.

"I am not little," she said defiantly.

"Could've fooled me," Yusuke mumbled, getting him a swift kick in the back from Hiei. "What was that for!"

"I'm sure my wife would love to hear what you've got to say about her. Why not say it a bit louder, Detective?"

Just as Yusuke was about to swing around with his own punch, a low rumble of a growl stopped him short.

Haraguroi had tried sensing his newest grandchild's aura, to find nothing. "What happened?"

"A mind-melder. He caused a miscarriage. I'm sorry, _Papa_, there won't be another child."

"Tell me the bastard is dead."

She nodded.

"I'm sorry Haraguroi," Hyouga said. "I was in the ring with her, dealing with the other brother. I should've helped her."

Haraguroi put up a hand to stop her. "So long as he is no longer breathing, I cannot do anything."

"Moving on to the reason we're here," Koenma said. "Yusuke, why did you not inform me of their actions?"

"What do you mean? Weren't you aware of everything they would do?"

"Why didn't you tell me the loved ones were kidnapped!"

"Like I just said, I thought you knew!" Yusuke yelled back.

"If I knew I would've informed Enki much earlier than this!"

"Boys, boys!" Sukuna said, getting between them. "Look, Koenma, you have to understand where Yusuke is coming from. You always seem to have all the details on these things, and if not, you always end up finding out something to tell him later. It's not his fault you were misinformed." She then turned to Yusuke. "And you must understand he does not always know everything, even if it seems like he does. Enki would've been here sooner to support and help us out if he did. But we're too far in to have him do anything about it. No doubt he wouldn't be able to take on eight S Classes at once as it is." She put her arms down. "Now stop acting like children and both of you grow up."

"Wow Sukuna, you said some pretty smart things for once," Kuwabara said.

"Don't ruin it."

They each turned their attentions to the intercom as Azura turned on her mic. "Howdy y'all to the first round of the semifinals. Today has us seeing Team Uramashi vs Team Karuto, and Team Zel vs. The S Group!" They heard the shouts of the audience permeating the silence of the back where they stood. "Now then, how 'bout we get this thing started? On my left, Team Karuto!" Two minutes of cheering followed, and then, "And on my right, Team Urameshi!"

Haraguroi gave his daughter a last hug. "_Zai'ito Di'anot_. I'll be watching from the VIP room with Koenma."

"_Zai'itota Papa_," she responded. Her stomach tied itself into a knot as she followed the rest of her team out into the arena.

"Teams enter the ring and state the terms of this match."

Yusuke held his hand out to Karuto's captain, Shona. "Any specific rules you'd like to set?"

"Actually yes." The captain pulled out sixteen blank cards. "I know we only need five wins to advance, but this match-up process may be fun as well." Kanji containing each member of both team's names on each individual card appeared.

"You must've been watching our fight with Shishi in the Dark Tournament," Kurama said.

"Yes, but this is my version of the dice. We hold on to our own team's names. After each match we draw a new one, until one of us hits five wins. No captain vs. captain, whoever has their name pulled goes. Sound like a plan?"

"All right." Yusuke took his team's names and Shona kept his. "So what now?"

"Hold them out like so." He fanned out his eight cards while Yusuke did the same. "And I'll take one from you, while you take one from me. Easy enough?"

Yusuke nodded as he took a card from Shona's deck, and Shona did the same for him.

"And that's it." He looked at his card. "And it looks like Hyouga Himura is up first. Now which one of my lucky team members gets to fight the beautiful ice dog?"

Hyouga sneered. "Watch it pal."

Yusuke looked at the card. "Jester…?"

"You have to ask?" A demon stepped forward out of the line-up, dressed in an outfit that looked like it came from Harley Quinn's closet. "Let's get this party started."

Hyouga wrinkled her nose. "I hope that suit can contain your privates. They already seem to be struggling to stay in place. Though I'm assuming it's a rolled up pair of socks."

Jester curled his lip at her.

"First match of the first semifinal round, Jester, vs. Hyouga Himura!"

The teams left the ring, Kitsu hanging back for a second to whisper something in the dog's ear. Once Hyouga nodded, Kitsu joined the rest of her team and sat down to watch the match.

"What was that about?" Yusuke asked.

"A little motivational." Kitsu smiled. "This match is in the bag."

"Begin!" Azura exclaimed, bringing her finger down and sidestepping out of the way.

Jester steadied himself into a fighting stance. "Ready to do this, Bitch?"

Hyouga just smiled and held up a fist, forming an ice sword from her knuckles. "Of course. Though I hope you don't mind if I … investigate something…" Faster than Jester could blink, Hyouga disappeared and reappeared a second later behind him.

He turned, growling. "And what was it you wanted to investigate?" He took a step toward her before he realized there was blood on the sword. "Did you slip in your teleportation?"

Hyouga's grin never left her face as she held up a rolled up pair of socks. "Seems I was right."

Jester snarled and moved to leap at her, only to have his vision split. "What's—"

"You were not ready to face me." She tossed the socks at his face, where it then exploded into bits of skull and a mass of blood. Hyouga turned to Azura. "Don't expect me to clean that up."

Azura stood petrified for a second before she snapped out of it. "Oh wow, that really didn't last long at all. Winner by death, Hyouga!"

She vanished the sword and leapt off the ring.

"Holy hell Hyouga, where did you get so fast?" Sukuna asked.

"More importantly, how did you know it was rolled up socks?" Kuwabara added in.

Hyouga grinned, winking. "Live with my husband and you catch on to certain jokes. On top of that, it's not hard to pick out in a leotard. As for speed, well Kitsu did give me decent motivation."

Kitsu laughed. "Then again, if he wasn't packing socks, it'd either be death by embarrassment, or an ego boost."

"Woahwoahwoah," Sha said, crossing her arms and bringing them back at her sides, "so you would've ripped that leotard no matter what? The hell is wrong with you?"

"If it had been real, it wouldn't be connected to his body anymore."

Yusuke and Kuwabara held onto themselves.

"Next matchup, so we can keep this moving y'all," Azura said, indicating to Yusuke.

"Yeah yeah, I'm coming." Yusuke leapt into the ring. Jester's card seemed to have caught on fire once he died. He fanned out the cards like before. "Take one and let's get this thing moving."

"Same to you." The captains each took a card. "Shakaku Jaganshi. Oh this looks promising. I've always wanted to meet his wife."

"Don't get too anxious." Yusuke looked at the card he pulled. "Besides, he doesn't like it very much if you stare at her too long. She's fighting… Ryanmaru?"

A demon with three horns stepped forward. A kyukonki.

_That's… not good._

Sha leapt into the ring, standing next to Yusuke. "I'm aware of what he is, and how to take him down. It just won't be easy. Don't worry."

Yusuke nodded and left the ring, Shona doing the same for Ryanmaru.

"Second match of the semifinals, Shakaku vs. Ryanmaru. Ready? Go!"

"So you're the little one's wife. We've all heard rumors the past four years, but we could never put a face to the name. Though I must say, you are smaller than him, a rarity in your breed."

Sha snarled. "So I'm 4'8". Big deal. As a half dragon, I don't get many of the perks of a full one." She flicked her talons out and summoned black fire to them.

"I'm sure you can use that tail for many entertaining positions," Ryanmaru grinned.

"Keep dreaming, that's about as close as you'll get from knowing how to use it that way." She crossed her forearms and flung them apart, sending the black flames out at him. "Blades of fire!"

Ryanmaru just laughed as the fire blades dissipated against his skin. Only his clothing got cut up. "I thought you said you knew how to take my kind down. It seems Koenma keeps failing in his detectives."

Sha dodged out of the way as Ryanmaru lunged at her with his claws. "Fool, that was only a test." Her eyes widened as she cart-wheeled out of the way of another blow. "Don't tell me this is all you know how to do."

"That's just it," Kurama muttered back at their waiting point. "His defense is so top-notch, he doesn't need a strong offense."

Sha continued to dodge Ryanmaru's blows. "This is dull. I'm a mother of two; I've had more challenges trying to get my four-year-old son out of a tree."

Hiei snorted at the memory.

"Wait, that actually happened?" Yusuke asked. "How'd one so young get stuck in a tree?"

"You forget my son has wings like his mother. He loves to fly out of reach, though it turns around to bite him in the ass most of the time."

Ryanmaru grinned and feigned a blow to the right, instantly switching to a left slash, catching Sha off guard. Though what seemed like a solid hit was shown to be nothing more than air as she vanished. He looked around. "Where did you go?"

"Above."

"Huh?" He looked up at the lights were blocked out from Sha's newly summoned wings.

Energy balls appeared around her, forming razor-sharp spikes. "Shower of Spikes!" She released the spikes, but watched in horror as the ones aimed over him bounced right off his body. The others impaled deep into the ring. "No!"

"You seem to forget a kyukonki's skin reflects most anything." He grabbed onto her tail and flung her into the ring, knocking the wind out of her as she landed hard on her right shoulder, breaking it instantly. "There, use number one. It may not be a sexual use that you're used to, but still useful."

She growled and held her right eye closed as she spat out a wad of blood. "You just did something extremely stupid." She ripped out of his grip and back flipped out of his way. "None of my attacks will pierce your skin as it is, so let's play a bit." Holding out her remaining good hand, she clasped onto something invisible.

Ryanmaru started laughing, "You think I'll be afraid of something that probably isn't even there?" He laughed harder.

"Right where I wanted you." Before he could close his mouth in question, she shoved the invisible object down his throat. "Flaming Bomb Alpha!" Before he could even make a noise, his middle exploded. She made her wings disappear into the markings on her shoulder blades once more as she spat another wad of blood out. "Fucking kyukonkis." Wincing, she held onto the shoulder she had landed on.

"Winner by a total explosion of power is Shakaku!"

The scoreboard changed to show 2-0.

"How did you hide what it was?" Sukuna asked as she leapt off the ring.

"Practice. Bombs are one thing I know how to do that with. At least ones formed from my own energy." Sighing, she sat down and held a hand over her broken shoulder, black energy crackling around it as it healed.

Yusuke returned once more to the ring. "Seems your team isn't as good as first thought."

"Don't get cocky, boy." They each fanned out their cards again and repeated the drawing process. "Ah, the husband after the wife. Hiei."

"Miyaki."

"Might as well just give us the blasted point," Kitsu said from her spot on the ground, folding her arms, watching a busty woman enter the ring as Hiei went in as well. "All she seems to have going for her is her ability to dress like a skank." She nodded to the skirt split on both sides to the hips, and the shirt that ended just under her bust.

"Obviously," Sha said, inspecting her shoulder to see if it moved properly again. "I'm not too worried."

"Too?"

"Looks can be deceiving."

"Third match of the semifinals, Hiei vs. Miyaki. Begin when you're ready!" Azura said.

Unlike many opponents before her, Miyaki did not even try to taunt her adversary. Instead, she vanished.

"What the hell?" Hiei muttered, looking all around him, hand on the hilt of his sword. Over, under, left and right. Even behind, and she wasn't to be seen.

Without warning, a punch landed on his jaw. It wasn't powerful, but it did catch him off guard.

"I see, you have the power to stealth when you choose," he said, spitting out a bit of blood as the inside of his cheek healed. "Though without a weapon, I must say this will be boring. Your attacks don't hurt." Again, another hit got him, though at some point she must've drawn a sword or a dagger. A deep swing hit him from behind, slicing diagonally down it. Within seconds a similar attack was aimed at his chest. He was able to back out of the way, but not fast enough to prevent a shallow gash to show. Over and over again cuts appeared out of nowhere, leaving him barely able to dodge them all and keep his vitals in check. Holes formed over the entirety of his shirt until it was nothing more than shreds. "Surprisingly I actually liked that one." He looked out the corner of his eyes again. "If I can't see you normally, you'll continue make this difficult on me."

Still, no response.

Without a second to spare he opened the Jagan and was able to side-step a stab aimed at his vitals. He was also able to grab the sword and wrench it out of her grip, drawing more blood as the blade sliced his palm. "Do not think invisibility will help you."

Finally he received a sign of life from his opponent. A soft growl came as she materialized in front of him. "How are you not dead?"

"Amazingly you haven't been hitting as deep as you'd like to believe you have been."

"I'll get you yet!" She vanished again.

He merely closed his eyes and swiped his sword, making her reappear in pieces on the ground. "Not likely."

"Winner of match three, Hiei!"Azura said as he ripped the remains of the shirt out of his belts and joined the team once more.

"I'll have to apologize to your father after this," he said to Sha, who just smiled.

"I think he won't mind." She motioned for him to sit in front of her. "We'd better get those cuts healed; the one on your back is deeper than you think."

He nodded and did as she indicated, allowing her to start closing the seeping wound.

Yusuke, in the meantime, had gotten back up into the ring to do his exchange with Shona.

"Kazuma."

"Rema."

"And there goes the winning streak," Hyouga sighed. "I'm outta here."

"What's that supposed to mean!" Kuwabara yelled at her retreating back.

She stopped and turned. "Exactly what it was meant to be. When have you ever won a match in your life?"

"Lots of times! I beat Risho and Mitari, for starters! And Toguro's older brother! And that tiger Byakko! And that guy from Genkai's tournament!"

"Five? Out of your entire existence of fighting, you haven't defeated more than five opponents?"

"My apologies Kuwabara," Kurama said, "but Elder Toguro only wanted you to believe you defeated him. His younger sibling was the one to actually kill him."

Kuwabara looked like he wanted to strangle the fox. "Technicality! I still won us the point!"

"Technicalities will not help you," Yusuke said as he returned to the team. "Hyouga's right on this one."

Hyouga couldn't help the smug look that appeared on her face. "Think. Out of every. Single. Battle. You boys have been in, how many have they killed and overcome, compared to your measly five?"

"I've beaten at least eleven before the Demon World Tournament. Then there you had the elimination rounds that made you wipe out a lot of guys, the semi-finals, and then the finals. Hell, I even took on Yomi," Yusuke said, ticking them off on his fingers.

"I have a bit more than that as well, considering my track record in my fox life," Kurama said.

"Well hell I don't have that much," Kitsu said, mentally adding another name as she tallied them on her fingers. "I think… about forty-five, if you think of my track record, then cases Koenma's put us on."

"Ah, about fifteen for me," Sukuna said.

Kuwabara's face contorted into silent rage. He rounded onto Hyouga, "All right Miss Wisenheimer, what about you? If you're so big and bad, why not say your tally?"

"Do not forget I was with Sha through most of the years of her killings. On top of that, cases, territorial fights, this tournament. It would rank in the high hundreds, like hers."

Kuwabara growled. "That still leaves Hiei!"

"Don't lug me in with you, fool," Hiei said. "Unlike you, I'm a ruthless killer. I killed without hesitation for years."

"Kuwabara, we do need you in this ring to fight," Azura said. "Any more hesitations and I'll have to disqualify you."

"Yes, do that and it'll be another mark against you," Hiei smirked. "It'll be easier than to watch you fail, like always."

"You watch your mouth, Shrimp! I'm coming after you next!" He crawled into the ring.

"I'm petrified…"

"About time we got this thing started, don't you think?" Rema said, giving off a lopsided grin.

"Shut your pie-hole! I'm not in the mood!" Kuwabara yelled.

"Actually, I do think I'll stay. This might be entertaining." Hyouga placed herself on the ground. "Anyone want to go make a popcorn run?"

"Shut up you mutt!"

Azura stared in astonishment. "Your team really don't like ya very much, do they?"

"They're just wussies that hide behind masks. Start the blasted match."

"Fourth round of the semi-finals, Kuwabara verses Rema!"

"KILL THE HUMAN!"

"HE'S NO FIGHT, JUST TURN HIM INTO DUST!"

"Wow, no one seems to like you," Azura said, glancing at the human nervously as his face grew with rage.

"THAT'S NOT TRUE! I'VE GOT A LOVING WIFE THAT WAS TAKEN FROM ME!"

Rema chuckled. "You're quick to anger."

"Without any more distractions, match begin!" Azura said, sidestepping out of the way.

Kuwabara drew his spirit sword. "I've got a lot of pent up anger to get out, so don't feel bad." He ran at Rema, who just stood fast. "You're just in my way!" He slashed at the other demon's form, who merely sidestepped out of the way.

"Was that supposed to hit me? You would've missed the side of a house with a broad swing such as that."

Kuwabara growled and attempted to hit Rema again, only to have the same results.

"Tut tut, where in the world are you aiming?"

"Hold. Still!" He continued delivering a flurry of blows, only to have Rema step out of the way of them each time, causing Kuwabara to chase him all along the outskirts of the ring.

"Do you think he realizes he's running in a circle?" Sha said, watching with amusement.

"Not likely," Hiei responded. "This will be over quickly."

"Don't be so sure," Kurama said.

"It's not like when he lassoed up those beasts Byakko sent after him. There's no tower to secure this one to."

"I'm aware. But he has a few tricks up his sleeve that he can still use."

"Oh? Inform me, because from where I'm standing, it's like any other fight he's done infuriated."

"He can manipulate that sword, if you remember correctly. He just forms it into that since it is first thing that comes to mind. If he can realize what he did to Toguro wasn't a fluke, he can change its form again."

"Sounds like a plan, but can he really think of something like that?" Sukuna asked.

"That's… the only flaw to the plan. He needs to realize it himself."

"That's enough, stupid!" Yusuke yelled at Kuwabara on his fifth round-about of the ring. "This obviously isn't working, so try something else!"

"I know it's not working Urameshi, but it's sure making me feel a bit better."

"Idiot! Your normal shape won't cut it!"

Kuwabara stopped. "What?"

"Think about it!"

Kuwabara looked at his sword, then back at the still-grinning Rema.

"Given up?"

"Not on your life!" His sword changed to that of loose energy in the shape of a looped-rope.

"Oh, a different tactic? Sorry boy, but it will be the same result."

"Not on my watch!"

"Come to think about it," Kitsu said, "the fact his energy can be physically manipulated is a deadly thing."

Hiei scoffed. "Yes, though only if the fool would realize it." His smirk widened as Kuwabara tripped while chasing Rema and started getting pummeled by said demon. "It would also help if he knew how to aim."

Sha narrowed her eyes. "Don't count him out just yet."

Kuwabara had let Rema believe he was winning. While the demon was distracted with throwing his punches, he had let his energy slide around the demon's neck, not touching him with it. At the last second, he retracted the energy, and Rema's head came cleanly off his shoulders.

The entire stadium went quiet with shock. Even the team stood flabbergasted.

Azura fumbled with her mic while Rema's card, still in Yusuke's hand, burst into flame. "Winner by a beautifully done decapitation, Kuwabara!"

"I don't believe my eyes," Hyouga said, rubbing them as if to clear away an illusion. "He actually took someone's head off?"

Kuwabara grinned and threw them a thumbs up before leaving the ring.

Yusuke let out a whoop. "Way to not suck like usual!"

"Thanks for the support," he answered sarcastically.

"Well, at least you can add another tally to your small defeat list," Kitsu said.

"Team captains, chose the next match," Azura said, pointing a finger to the air.

Yusuke met Shona in the middle of the ring, and they both fanned out their cards once more. "One more win and it's done," he said with a grin.

"Anything's possible, boy." They both drew a card. "Ah, Sukuna Kumo. Been wanting to see her in action again."

Yusuke frowned at the card he drew. "Yoka?"

"Really? Well this should be interesting."

"The next match will be Sukuna verses Yoka," Azura announced, indicating the two should enter the ring.

Yusuke put a hand on Sukuna's shoulder as they met in passing. "I don't like that response he gave me. Be careful with this one."

She nodded. "Of course."

The team watched as a heavily built man entered the ring with murder in his eyes.

"I don't like this," Kitsu muttered. "Not at all."

"Maybe he'll knock some sense into her," Sha said with a slight sneer.

"Begin!"

Yoka didn't move at first, causing Sukuna to cautiously evaluate her situation.

"It looks like match five of the semifinals will be a stare-down," Azura said with a bit of dissatisfaction in her voice.

In the blink of an eye, Yoka vanished.

Sukuna's eyes widened and she cast her gaze all around her. But not in time to dodge the blow aimed at the back of her neck. The force behind the impact made her fly a few feet away before slamming hard into the ring. Before her vision failed her for a second, she saw bricks flying past her face. _Such power… _At the last second, she rolled out of the way of another punch, allowing her a quick glimpse of her opponent as he drove his fist into the ring.

His previously stoic face was contorted into one of murderous glee, and scales had erupted all around his body. "Sit still!" he called out in a warped voice. He vanished once again, but Sukuna covered her back, catching his wrist mid-punch and heaved him over her shoulder. At the last second, he righted himself and launched powerfully at her. She didn't have any time to avoid the arms that crisscrossed over her throat, effectively pinning both her body down and her windpipe shut. "Yes, squirm, it makes the kill so much more fun."

She wriggled her knees up to her chest and kicked him off of her, but only had seconds to right herself before Yoka was after her again. _This guy really is insane!_ She flung webbing at his legs in an attempt to slow him down.

All it did was give him an idea. "Well now that looks interestingly simple." Instead of flinging the sticky substance from under his nails like Sukuna had, Yoka formed a super version from his mouth. With a powerful heave, he spit it at Sukuna. The stuff hit her point blank in the stomach and threw her form both off her feet and off the ring completely. The substance then took on a life of its own and encircled her form tighter, also sticking to the wall of the arena.

"Sukuna is out of the ring so I'll start the count! 1! 2! 3!—"

"Getting what you rightfully deserve!" a spectator above her said.

"Remind me to kick your ass later then, you nasty vulture," she responded, still struggling to free herself.

"7! 8! 9! And 10! Winner of match five, Yoka!"

The fans exploded. A bomb could have gone off outside and no one would have been any wiser.

"About damn time!"

"We're sick of them winning!

"Kill them all!"

Yoka's murderous gaze grew stoic once more, and he dropped his energy from the webbing, letting Sukuna finally come free.

With a huff, she untangled herself from what she could and strode back to her team. "Sorry about that. Seems I've lost us the win."

Yusuke grinned and gave her a thumbs up. "Nah, you just gave us another chance at a fight." He saw Shona toss Sukuna's card over his shoulder with a smug grin. "I mean, look at him. He actually things they all still have a chance."

She looked over the remainder of Shona's team. "They might."

"You're worrying too much." He gave her a confident grin and went back to the middle of the ring.

"Be careful, Yusuke," she murmured before returning back to the team.

Without a word, the two captains drew their cards. And, at the same time, they showed them to one another.

"Looks like we're facing off," Shona said, a smirk starting.

"Guess it turned out to be captain verses captain after all."

"Should make it memorable then."

"Right."

Both dropped into their stances.

"Match six of the semifinals, Yusuke verses Shona!" Azura announced. She brought her finger down between the two. "Begin!"

Shona let out all of his energy, causing a violet whirlwind to encircle his form, making Yusuke brace his arms in front of his face to shield most of the gust away. Though it didn't stop him from being pushed back a good foot. "Oh hell," he said between gritted teeth as he fought to stay in place.

Shona sent the whirlwind up and away from him, allowing the funnel to drop back down onto his form. Without warning, he rushed Yusuke with newfound speed.

Yusuke yelped and dodged out of the way as Shona skidded to a halt and instantly reversed his direction, aiming for the ex-detective once more.

And once more Yusuke leapt out of the way in the nick of time. He aimed his trusty spirit gun back where Shona had been a moment ago, but gapped in faint surprise as his target was nowhere in sight. "Stop hiding!"

"Who's hiding?" came from right behind him, making a cold sweat envelop him right before he was knocked into and across the ring by a powerful blow, accompanied by very forceful winds. Tiles flew around him as he recovered his balance a good seven feet away.

"Ouch."

Shona frowned. "I suppose that blow was a bit soft. It was meant to snap a human's neck. I keep forgetting your famous heritage."

Yusuke barked a laugh and wiped at his jaw. "Yeah, people tend to forget about that fact."

"I'll keep it in mind." The violet wind picked up once again, carrying its user quickly to where Yusuke stood.

He managed to dodge out of the way of most of the gust, but couldn't avoid being nicked by what seemed to be a lance made up of pure swirling energy. _He's not going to stay far away, so the spirit gun is out of the question. Think, Yusuke!_ He clutched on to his newly injured arm as he swiveled out of the way of another shot to his arms. He summoned his energy into his fist and timed a swing to Shona's face.

All he managed to get was air.

And another forceful blow, this one to his mid-back.

"Yusuke!" Hyouga yelled out of concern as the team watched the young man slam into the arena hard enough to leave a foot-deep hole around him.

As the dust cloud he caused cleared, Shona crossed his arms and chuckled, his spiky black hair waving about him from the force of his wind. "Was that enough force this time? If it was, don't get up!"

"Yusuke is down, I'll start the count," Azura said. "1! 2! 3! 4!"

"Get up," Kitsu muttered, clasping her hands together.

"6! 7! 8! 9!"

At the last possible second, Yusuke emerged from the rubble around him. "Well that hurt like a bitch." He spit out a wad of blood from a cut in his cheek.

Shona sneered and growled. "Looks like I'll have to try even harder to penetrate that thick skull of yours, boy."

"Fight!"Azura declared.

Shona did something different this time. Instead of using his twister of energy to increase his speed, he merged himself with it, hiding his form in the twisting winds.

"Here's my chance!" Yusuke shouted, powering up his trusty index finger.

"No!" Kurama shouted. "If you do that it'll be launched right back at you!"

Yusuke growled and pulled his wrist upwards, letting the energy disperse. "Then what do you suggest?"

"Run!" Sha answered as Shona got far too close for comfort to Yusuke.

"Yikes!" Yusuke leapt a good three feet away from the advancing tornado, and kept his distance. "Come on, Shona, this isn't much fun. I run, you chase, it'll get boring."

No sooner did the words leave his lips did a whip of air snap itself toward him, missing his nose by a mere inch.

He yelped in surprise and jumped back every time the whip lashed out, narrowly avoiding falling off the ring in the process. "Well this isn't fair!" he yelled angrily at the whirlwind. "Defense and offense at the same time. I ought to slug you!"

Over the howling wind, he heard Shona laugh. "Try your best, Urameshi."

All the while, Kurama had been staring intently at the two fighters, never blinking, muttering under his breath.

Kitsu took notice. "What do you see?" she murmured to him.

"The tornado started strong, but it's gradually weakening," he said just as low. "Every five minutes the opacity of it drops. As if Shona is struggling to keep it alive."

"Well good, then we'll hope he gets tired."

Kurama shook his head. "Yusuke will tire out from avoiding his attacks long before Shona can no longer keep the winds up."

"What?"

"Shona is an opponent we shouldn't have to face until the last fight. He's smart, and powerful."

She scoffed. "Hardly seems fair."

"Things work like that sometimes." He nodded towards the ring. "He's not using all of his energy to maintain that wind stream, nor the whips that emerge from it. He still has reserves to tap into."

Kitsu gapped. "That means… Yusuke doesn't stand a chance?"

"There is a way, but he'll be severely injured in doing so. In every storm, there is an eye."

"An eye—" Her hazel gaze widened as she stared at the ring. "It's suicide!"

"Not if he can be healed in time."

Yusuke seemed to have been thinking along those lines. From what he had learned in his early science class years, what he had paid attention for long enough anyway, was that every storm had a calm part. That was where Shona was standing now.

There was also an open area in every funnel.

Now to just reach the damned thing.

He leapt out of the way of another whip and, with the help of some of his energy in his feet, took off into the air to try and find the entrance to the blasted funnel.

His stomach dropped when he found no such logical entrance.

Shona began to laugh as he realized what the ex-detective was attempting. "Don't think me a fool, Urameshi. But I will give you props for thinking like a weatherman."

Yusuke growled as he landed and leapt from another whip. _No other choice then._ His own energy swirled up around him and he crossed his arms in front of him, creating what he could of a shield. With a forceful yell to steel his nerves, he rushed forward.

Now, any normal being with sense would never rush a natural tornado, never mind one created by a wind master. But, as everyone in that stadium soon figured something out.

Yusuke Urameshi was no normal being.

The gale force purple winds tore at his flesh and clothes, ripping good chunks and portions out of both. Without stopping for a second he broke through the outer winds of the tornado and pressed through to the center, where the wind inexplicably vanished and the pain subsided.

Yusuke didn't stop as he shoved a shocked Shona through the other side of the twister, causing the funnel to vanish on the spot. He funneled all of his blue energy into his fists and proceeded to beat Shona into the ground in the only style he knew from the time he was thirteen. Street fighter style. Low blows and cheap shots assaulted Shona's being until he was nothing more than a bloody pulp, air squeaking though his many broken teeth and bruised lips.

Then, his eyes rolled in the back of his head and he laid still.

Azura immediately began her job. "1! 2! 3! 4! 5!"

Yusuke swayed but managed to hold his ground as his team cheered him on.

"8! 9! And 10! Winner of the first round of the semifinals, Team Urameshi!"

And in that moment Yusuke fell to the ground, completely oblivious to the remainder of Team Karuto's yells of dissatisfaction melding in with the crowd's.

"That was awesome!" Kuwabara shouted, raising a fist in the air. He was pushed aside as Sha leapt up to the ring, followed by Hyouga.

Hyouga pushed her hair behind her shoulders and held her hand over Yusuke's limp form, assessing the damage. "Looks like a fractured wrist, a lot of deep gashes. Sha, we need to get him to stop bleeding and close these wounds up fast." They carefully set to work on sealing up the wounds on his back while the team looked on around them.

Once satisfied with the repairs to his back, they cautiously turned him to his back and set to work closing those wounds. While Sha closed up the last few, Hyouga moved on to his left wrist, resetting the bones and mending them.

Kurama smiled and crossed his arms. "Seems we're fortunate in having two healers on our side this time."

"One and a half, really," Hyouga corrected while testing the movement of the wrist. The swelling had already gone down. "Sha knows basics and how to reset and mend her own bones." She looked down at Yusuke and slapped his face a few times. "Wake up, champ. Match is over. Bed rest for you for the day."

He groggily opened his eyes. "Hey guys. What the hell did I just do?"

Kitsu smiled. "Risked your life to win the match. Nothing different than usual."

"Oh. Neat. Anyone mind dragging me back to the room?"

Kurama chuckled and shook his head while he and Kuwabara knelt down and heaved the ex-detective to his feet. "That really was a bit close."

"Well hell, at least I'll have some decent memories," Yusuke chuckled, then immediately regretted laughing.

Sukuna was the last to move, behind Sha and Hiei as they turned down the opposite hallway. She bit her lip nervously before saying, "Hiei, can I talk to you for a second?"

The demons in front of her stopped and looked back, a slight distasteful look evident on their faces. "What would you possibly have to say to me? Something even more idiotic than last night's outburst?" he said with a bit of an edge.

"That's what I want to talk to you about. If Sha doesn't mind, of course."

A low draconic snarl started deep in her throat, though she stopped at her husband's outstretched arm.

"Go on ahead. It's all right."

With one last cautious glance at the spider, Sha nodded. "If I'm not in the rooms, you know where to find me." She then continued down the hallway to find her father and Koenma.

Once out of sight, Hiei turned back to Sukuna. "So what do you want to say to me that you can't say in front of her?"

She twisted her hands around. "Look, I wanted to come apologize for what I said last night. But with your temper as it is, it wasn't a good idea at the time. Probably isn't a good idea now."

"At least you've got that right."

"Look, you're scary enough to approach, and that's when you're not angry at any of us! What Sha gets from you, none of us know. We all just assume you're assholes to each other and have a lot of angry sex."

He quirked a brow. "What does that have to do with anything? No we're not assholes, and it's not always angry. Only those occasional argument-caused ones. Resume to your point."

"Even so, like I said, it's hard enough to talk to you. Your temper is too tricky." She looked down. "What I said was nothing to joke about, and me being a ditz just didn't think." She laughed a bit nervously. "I mean, we were all wondering what you were doing for those two hours. What the purpose of all that was."

He sighed, his anger at the spider slowly dissipating. "If you must know, she was poisoned with a highly potent aphrodisiac by one of the S Group demons. If I … no, Chu, hadn't been there, she would've been raped. That poison… made her too compliant. Far too submissive. And the dosage was enough for two hours. It wasn't exactly my choice."

"Not that you're complaining, right?" she asked with a sheepish smile.

"No, I suppose not. Look, you cannot tell anyone the reason why we did what we did. She'd either kill me or castrate me."

"Doubt she'd do the latter. She likes it too much. You should hear the sexcapade stories she shares. Though then again, you're there making them, so you sort of know."

He looked away. "Rather not know what she says. Was that all you wanted?"

"Ah, yes." She chewed her lip again. "But what about Sha? I'm sure she still hates me."

"There's no doubt about that. I'll talk to her." He glanced down the hallway. "I'm supposed to be meeting with her father at this moment though, if you're done."

"I am." She turned to walk away. "Sorry, again. I just don't know what's proper and what's not half the time."

He was silent for a moment before answering, "When it has to do with the life of a loved one, not one moment of the torment is a joking matter."

She looked over her shoulder, surprised. "So wait, you're not a complete dick 24/7?"

Hiei smirked. "To all of you, yes I still am. The majority of you I tolerate. Though my family is another story. This is your rare moment of seeing what Sha sees." With that, he left her down the corridor.


	13. 13

**Revamp of this story is now complete. The rest of it I'll actually have to sit and think about.  
**

**13**

Kurama stared ahead at the sea, his mind and heart racing. He had one day to prepare and one day to figure out how to fight without the help of Yoko. _It can be done. Just how?_

"Knock knock," a voice said behind him, jarring him from his mental confines. He turned to see Kitsu leaning against a tree. "Thought I'd come and see how you were doing."

"It's none of your concern." He turned back to the sea.

Kitsu smiled at his back. "Sweetie, we dated for two years. I know you all too well."

"Then you should know that my state of mind is nothing you need to get involved in."

"Yoko doesn't like her, does he?"

Kurama turned on her with a vicious glare. "Yoko is no longer part of me. I sent him away six years ago."

"Then why is it four years ago you'd get fox ears and silver hair during sex? Not to mention a tail and gold eyes?"

He looked away. "I'm telling you, it's none of your concern."

She sighed, sitting down next to him, choosing to ignore how he flinched at her presence. "You may not realize this, but I do still care. You're the one who broke up with me, remember?"

"Resume to your point."

Kitsu growled in frustration. "Point is, I've been sitting back and seeing you stressing for days now. I want to help you, Kurama, what part of that phrase is so hard to understand?"

"What do you want out of this? Sex won't happen again."

"Your mental well-being, that's it. I could care less that you love Jen and not me anymore, I really couldn't. I just can't stand knowing you're hurting and I can't do shit for you." When he didn't answer, she growled and stood. "Fine. Sorry I wasted both our times."

He grabbed her arm lightly, preventing her from walking off.

"What? You obviously don't want my compassion, so why keep me here?"

"You've misread my intentions. Please… stay with me… Kitten."

She lost her breath for a second. "You haven't called me that in months." She sat once more.

"There's a lot of things I haven't done. Jen's a wonderful girl, but as a human, is limited in what she can do."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, before he broke it.

"Do you ever regret losing it?"

"Hm?"

"The baby… ours."

"Oh…" She smiled sadly. "From time to time, yes. Like when I see Hyou or Sha with theirs. Wondering what ours would've looked like. But it's past, and the chance won't ever arise again." She shook her head. "What about you?"

"As you said, from time to time. Seeing Salem and Hiei being what I never saw them being."

"I know what you mean. Salem I could see no problem, but Hiei as a father? Even you I could see before that." She paused before asking, "Do you ever miss me?"

"There are times I do. Intimately, emotionally." He shook his head. "Though now is not the time to even dwell on the topic."

"You're worried about the finals."

"I cannot resort to Yoko, and as a human, I suffer with that choice."

"The main goal is to survive, not win. Though I no doubt suspect we'll gain extra points by winning."

"What can I do?" He pulled seeds from his pocket, staring at them.

"Whatever you can do. That's about it. Your whip won't help you in this." She stood to leave. "I need to find Sha. She needs training against poisons."

"Kitsu," he said, making her stop. "Thank you."

She smiled and nodded. "Of course."

As she walked away, he murmured, "I love you…"

* * *

Kitsu didn't have to look far for the half dragon.

"Why do you torture yourself?"

Kitsu jumped a bit and looked behind her, seeing Sha leaning against the trunk of a nearby tree. "What are you talking about?"

Sha nodded to where Kurama still sat. "You still love him."

The vixen looked away. "Nothing I can do about it. He's got his human. I'm just… I was just the experimental fling."

Sha frowned. "That doesn't sound like him."

"What else would you call the situation?" She sat on the ground and pulled her legs to her chest, her tail wrapping around them to further withdraw herself. "You were there for the whole thing; you know what we went through."

She nodded as she sat next to her friend. "Two years of happiness, then nothing. What you have to remember is he's in a complicated state. The only way he could heal himself those twenty plus years ago was to take the body of an unborn child, this body. In doing so, he's anchored to this, through means of his human family."

Kitsu laughed softly. "Yes, the irony. His mother's name is my last name."

"Yes, that really didn't go over any of our heads." She looked back into the trees. "He may or may not come around. Hell if we even know what he's thinking."

She shook her head. "He can't now. He asked her to marry him last week."

"He what?!"

Kitsu shrugged. "As I said, nothing I can do about it."

"But you're killing yourself still talking to him like you don't care…"

"Sha, please, just drop it and let's practice defenses."

Sha wanted to push the issue, but instead closed her mouth and sighed. "As you wish."

* * *

Sha wasn't the only one who wanted to see the two foxes sort out their petty differences. Hiei leaned against a tree, looking at his friend. "You're killing her, you know."

Kurama jumped at being addressed. "What are you talking about? She's fine."

The fire demon scoffed. "I thought you were smarter than that, but it seems when it comes to females, you're still just as blind as ever."

Kurama ground his teeth in mild frustration. "If she really didn't like the situation, she'd say so."

"Women are complicated creatures. They'll hardly ever tell you a whole story." He leaned off the tree and stood beside his friend. "Any idiot would know they're also highly territorial, and easy to damage emotionally."

Kurama snapped in sudden anger. "Just because you've had your wife for almost five years does not mean you know everything! How can you even insinuate you know exactly how Kitsu feels about all this?"

Hiei narrowed his eyes. "If you don't remember, I sacrificed most of what I was for my female. It's high time you thought of doing the same. I thought you were the bright one of all of us." He turned to leave.

"Wait." He watched his friend's back as he paused. "I'm— I'm sorry. But you know what I've done recently. You know I can't take that back."

The fire demon snorted. "If only you knew the damage you've done."

Kurama wanted to ask what exactly he meant, but he narrowed his eyes as another thought arose. "Why are you pushing this? Why do you even care?"

He was silent for a bit before he sighed. "For the first few weeks, Kitsu came by us, crying. I didn't tell her your intentions; thought you would do that on your own eventually." He turned back to him. "You never did, did you?"

Kurama looked away. "I assumed she was over the whole thing and accepted it for what it was."

"Remember what they say about assuming." He closed his eyes. "Another thing I've seemed to develop over the recent years is that I hate seeing women cry. Even moreso when the emotional dam is broken by someone I know." He glanced back. "It's high time I ask you what Salem asked me about Mukuro five years ago; does she make you happy?"

"I… I can't answer that."

"Then you have more to dwell on than your ridiculous fears of your demon self."

"You know what I was like then. You know what I was capable of."

"I can say the same to you." He shook his head and sighed. "Fine, here's a better way to address this: Fix the mistake you've made, or so help me I will murder you if she comes by my home and ruins yet another night I had planned to be alone with my wife." As he disappeared into the darkness of the woods, he added, "Everyone changes. It's up to the individual to decide what that change means."


	14. Finals Round 1

14

Each member of Team Urameshi pushed themselves to their limits in whatever free time they had. They didn't stop until they each were on the verge of breaking their spirits. How they each woke up the day of the finals was anyone's guess.

The morning was quiet, somber. A heavy weight laid on each of their shoulders. No one said a word as they ate what could very well be their last meals. Only when they all left the hotel and began their travels to the arena did Yusuke break the heavy silence.

"So who's ready to ground some S-class ass into the ground?"

Hyouga smiled weakly at his attempt to rile them up. "Ready when you are, Captain Morgan."

The roar of the demons in the arena grew louder as they approached it, seeing them all waiting in line for the front doors to open.

They heard Azura speaking over the intercom system, but none of them really paid attention to her words. Even in their locker room, they maintained their silence. A knock on their door almost went unnoticed by them all.

Sha was the first to break out of her mental confines and realize someone was actually asking for entrance to their room. She was surprised to see Azura with her microphone in hand. "Um, may I help you?"

Azura closed one eye in a wink and smiled. "Yep, I was wondering if y'all wouldn't mind an interview before the finals start up."

Sha grew uneasy. "Really, now isn't a good time. You probably won't get more than death threats or half-assed answers out of anyone. Mainly death threats." Before the wolf could persist, she closed the door and returned to her place against the wall, awaiting the time they'd be sent to their matches.

* * *

"Now, the moment you've all been waiting for! The week has come to a close, as well as this tournament. It is now down to these two last teams to wrap it up and let everyone of you spectators go home happy! Now, welcome your last two teams!" She pointed to the right door. "Team Urameshi!" The crowd was a surprising mix of cheers and jeers as the team entered the arena, each hiding their fear in their own way. "And, on my left, The S-Group!"

Each member of Yusuke's team held their breath as the powerful demons entered the ring as well. There were no jeers at all to be heard in the stands this time, and the sound threatened to rupture their eardrums. They watched the team enter as calmly as if this was an every day event for them.

Kuwabara growled, as if to brace himself. "This shouldn't be too hard. Yesterday I found my newest secret weapon!"

Sha arched a brow. "Did you finally find your dick?"

"What? No!"

Azura interrupted any further arguments from the team. "I've just received word that the bets are all in and the windows are closed. The snack bars are also still in business, so gather your last minute snacks and return to your seats to see the undoubtedly gruesome fights that the finals will end up being!" She gave a few moments for the crowd to settle back down. "Team captains, decide the terms of the match!"

Yusuke entered the ring, along with a very tall demon. The male stood at least eight feet, towering over each of them. His skin was an odd grey tint, and his buzzed purple hair lay close to his head. There was no way to tell the man's origins, leaving them to only wonder what powers he could control.

The man grinned at Yusuke and unfolded his arms, extending a hand for a shake. "Yusuke Urameshi, very nice to finally meet you. My name is Makaru. I can see I made a good choice in inviting both of your teams to this event."

Yusuke smiled back, though it was a forced one. "Makaru. Didn't your parents ever teach you to ask for things nicely and not to steal?"

Makaru stood stunned for a second before chuckling, folding his arms against his chest again. "My apologies, but where we come from, this is how we get what we deserve. It's also how we catch our opponents' attentions."

"I swear if you've done anything—"

The demon held up a hand, silencing Yusuke immediately. "We're not complete monsters. We still hold to our promises." He pointed his thumb to where they just came from. "Each of your loved ones are just beyond that door, awaiting your results. You lose, but survive, they are returned. You win, they are returned. However, if you die, they will die as well."

"So this is how you get your kicks?"

"This is how we stave off our boredom." He waved a hand in dismissal. "Aren't we determining the terms?"

Yusuke nodded. "One on one. Best of five wins. I have one more thing to add."

"Oh? And what's that?"

"Let the loved ones live. Even if we die. Makaru, you have children back there, barely old enough to survive without their parents. You have a pregnant human. A rare ice maiden. An innocent human woman who doesn't even know where she is. Do you really want that blood on your hands? If what you wanted was to get our attention enough to fight you, it's what you've gotten by us being here."

Makaru seemed to consider the human for a moment. After awhile, he nodded. "Agreed. However, we will still fight to the best of our abilities. If your teammates end up dead, it is because some of my members do not leave things unfinished. I'm not guaranteeing their lives."

Yusuke nodded. "Accepted."

They shook on it and left the ring, letting Azura comment on their discussion. "It has been decided that the last match of the Akumu Tournament will be a series of one on one matches. Best of five takes the win. First opponents, please enter the ring."

After a moment's pause, Sasori entered the ring, his golden gaze focused on a certain half dragon.

Sha nodded and stepped forward. She had previously staked her claim on the fight, and worked out any arguments against the matter. Kitsu and her had trained for almost twenty-five hours straight before they found a way to defend herself against any combination of poisons the brunette demon could concoct. She leapt into the ring, crossing her arms over her chest more to calm her nerves than anything else.

Azura nodded as the two came to the center. "Match one of the Akumu finals, Sasori vs Shakaku. Take your opening stances and begin!"

Sha flicked her fingers from her palms, extending her claws into talons, and stood in a defensive stance.

Sasori merely chuckled, a hand in his pants pocket. "So, how did you like the, ah, poison I gave you? Two hours of fun, huh?"

"What business is it of yours to know about what happened afterwards?" Sha snarled at Sasori.

"I'm merely saying that the poison must have helped considerably. What was it like? Being totally submissive for two hours?"

Casting a quick, worried glance at her friends, noting their surprise, she answered, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh? That aphrodisiac was enough to make you forget about normal speech, and only be able to beg for more."

She growled and took a defensive step back. "At least it ended up being with the man I love, and not some scumbag like you."

"Is that true, Hiei?" Yusuke asked before seeing the fire demon's angry gaze.

"You heard it for yourself that day. There was nothing either one of us could do apart from work it out of her system." He growled low in his throat.

Yusuke held a look of disgust. "He saw both the ring on her finger and the mark on her neck, and still chose her out of the two single females here?" They watched as Sha took the defensive, creating a thin barrier. "More importantly, near everyone in both Demon and Spirit World knows of your temper, making it more suspicious to go after her over, say, Hyouga, who has no one to help protect her at the moment." Noticing the dog's glare, he held his hands up. "Nothing bad by it Hyou, just an example."

Back in the ring, Sasori grinned at Sha's actions. "Don't worry, the aphrodisiac won't be used on you here. Not now, anyway. Though your pitiful barrier cannot fully leave me out."

Sha knew he was right, but still held her ground, chewing at the inside of her cheek to steady her nerves. _I can't let him touch my skin with those nails. Nor can I risk the chance of him not letting out toxic gas._

"Right then." He started circling her, sizing up her barely-there barrier. "There."

She had no time to narrow her eyes in confusion before they widened in surprise, a drop of sweat forming on her brow. He had appeared right behind her, holding her wrists behind her back and kept his nails a mere centimeter from her throat.

"Ah, I see you understand." He leaned in and licked the mating mark on her neck, making her clench her eyes closed, biting back bile that burned in her throat. "It makes no sense to fight me. From what I understand, you shouldn't even have lived this long." Vapors poured from his nails, nearly grazing her skin. "I see no point in keeping you alive. Farewell." He flexed his fingers and drove his nails down. He narrowed his eyes in confusion as he met a strong resistance, and could not pierce her flesh. "What's this?"

She grinned. "I've lived this long for a reason." Soft pale skin transformed to thick black scales before his eyes. "I have acquired priorities to live for, and neither you nor anyone you've come here with will prevent me from protecting those priorities." With developing strength she wrenched out of Sasori's grip as her body continued to shift. Her fingers curled into taloned paws and she fell forward as her body extended and a muzzle protruded from her face. She hissed, showing rows of razor sharp fangs. Once fully shifted, she stood on all fours, a mere two feet at the shoulders, around the same size as a Newfoundland dog.

Yusuke and Kuwabara stood to the side with their jaws dropped. "I didn't think she had the capacity to shift," Yusuke said, dumbfounded.

"Yeah, she can, but it won't last long," Hyouga answered, worry evident on her face. "She's only shifted a few times in her life, when she's had no other choice." She looked to Hiei, who was hiding his surprise. "So how do you feel knowing you sleep next to that at night?"

"I don't think he has much to worry about," Kitsu said with a laugh. "Even her shifted self is small."

Without warning, Sha reared, igniting a torrent of flame from her throat at her opponent, showing that she could reach six feet tall on her hind legs, nearly towering over her opponent as he dodged the fire.

"Ah, nevermind."

In the ring, Sasori grinned. "Very impressive. However, this won't change anything."

Yusuke gave a huge smile, pumping his fist in the air. "You got this Sha, kick his stupid ass!"

Sha chased Sasori around the ring, shooting random jets of fire at the demon, who launched venomous energy at her. She merely ducked and jumped over the vapors, avoiding breathing them in.

Sasori stopped suddenly and turned with a smile.

"_Got you where I want you, asshole," _Sha hissed, her voice warped with her shifted vocal cords.

"I should say the same thing." He snapped his fingers the instant she ignited the carbon dioxide she exhaled.

Something in the air caused her fire to explode in her face, making her shriek inhumanly in pain. As the smoke cleared, she batted at her face, wiping any embers away that she could.

"I hope you didn't think I was just sending out poison this entire time. That's not all I can do."

She opened her eyes narrowly, a draconic snarl emitting from her throat.

"I have to admit, you're a lot less appealing as an animal. Why don't you shift yourself back into that small frame of yours? It'll make it more fun for me."

"_Go die in a fire."_ She began to feel the drain in her energy from keeping her drake form for so long. As a halfling, she couldn't maintain it like her kin could. She leaned down and leapt into the air, behind her opponent. Without wasting any time, she slashed at his back, feeling impact.

Sasori's eyes widened in surprise that he had been hit, but jumped out of the way of any further hits. "You're swift in that bulky form of yours. I'll make sure you can't do that again." He vanished and appeared right in front of her, giving her a sharp uppercut, knocking her jaw back. In the process, she smelled sulfur enter her nostrils, making her breathing come out more shallow.

_Oh hell…_

As she was knocked off balance, a knife found its way along her belly, where her scales were not as firm. He moved so quickly she had no time to see any of the blows he dealt, and soon the soft scales gave way to blood, and a lot of it.

_He's pushing me to the edge. I cannot allow this fight to continue. I can't die! I won't!_ She swiped a forepaw at his afterimage, luckily catching the right one, sending him flying off-balance. She rushed him, head held downward, small horns at the ready. She caught him in the chest, and made sure she impaled his form, pushing at his body until she could lift her head with him still attached. She flicked her head, sending him flying off. Just to be sure, Sha stood over his body, making sure he wouldn't get up.

Azura started her ten count.

Unable to keep the dragon form together anymore, Sha shrank back down to her normal body, swaying slightly as she stood over her opponent, her clothing in shreds. "You and your group… they can rest in hell."

Sasori merely laughed as he let out one last poison gas cloud, sent directly at her.

With the last of her energy she formed a shield, diminishing the poison to nothing. "Son of a… bitch…" She held on to her stomach as the blood flow began to ebb and close off.

"Winner by death, Shakaku!"

Sha fell to her knees, gathering her breath. From the other side of the arena she heard something that sounded like familiar distant yelling.

Her head snapped up. "Can it… be?"

From the darkness of the opposite gate, the small silhouette of a child formed, all the while yelling, "Mommy! Mommy you did it!"

Tears welled up in Sha's eyes as she forced herself to her feet. "Tsunada. Gods, is it really—" She cut herself short with a sob of happiness as her daughter came into view, running as fast as her little legs would carry her. "Tsunada!"

"Mommy!"

Sha leapt from the platform and scooped her daughter up into her arms, smothering her with kisses and tears. "Mommy's so sorry, Baby. I won't ever leave you alone again." She would've fell to her knees again in exhaustion if her husband hadn't appeared by her side at that moment to keep her up.

"Easy, _Shiname_, you did great," he assured her, taking their daughter from her grasp. "Hey there, little pain in the ass."

"Daddy!"

Back by the team, Sukuna put her face in her palm. "He even calls his own daughter a pain in the ass? Especially now?"

Kurama smiled. "It's his form of endearments."

Azura cleared her throat into the microphone. "Not to break up this little reunion, but we do have certain matters to attend to. Like this tournament for starters."

"Suck it up you babies and keep fighting, you pussies!"

"Keep on fighting!"

"Stop your stupid tears and keep moving!"

Sha started to growl low in her throat, but her legs chose to give out on her then.

"Easy," Hiei said, keeping her upright. "Let me help you to the infirmary."

She shook her head. "Not until your fight is over and we have our son back as well."

"_Ion_, don't be stupid!" he yelled, surprising her.

"Did you… just call me an idiot?" she asked.

"It's your language, you should know. You can barely stand as it is, and you've used all your strength. It's a miracle you didn't tap into your life energy. You need to see your father."

She stared at him in a stunned silence for a second before laughing softly. "It's been awhile since you've given me an order. Very well, I'll take Tsunada with me."

"Next fighters forward!" Azura yelled into her microphone.

Sha rolled her eyes and plucked her daughter from her father's shoulders. "Come now, _seikei,_ we're going to get some rest. Daddy will be right there when he's finished fighting and collects Kiete."

Tsunada nodded while Hyouga stepped into the ring next. A smile broke out onto the little girl's face. "Daddy, you'll bring him back safe, right?"

Hiei nodded with a smile of his own. "Of course. Now go with your mother before I have to carry you both out."

"One more thing," Sha said when they were back on their team's side and she was about to leave.

"What?"

"_Yae. Geb'xi meiýen er na'iosa._" She waited for him to nod in understanding before leaving the arena.


End file.
